Ice
by Ericlau99
Summary: Elementals are unique, powerful, and face everyday problems just like you and me. Elsa, queen of Arendelle, has had her story and now it's time for another. Harry Potter has similar powers to the Ice Queen and we will follow his life as he travels through the wizarding world learning to control his powers. Harry/OC, James and Lily are alive, Harry has a sister.
1. Prologue

**AN/: This has been a story that has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I have another story that I feel I just needed a break from. Anyway, this is a Harry Potter/Frozen crossover but it's going to be different than any of the other ones on the web right now. Even if you've never seen frozen, you should have no problem reading this, I'm not going to put any info in here without explaining it first. It's going to occur strictly in the Harry Potter universe but there will be mentions of Arendelle as if it were kinda like forgotten history or a legend. In the beginning, I'm going to take the beginning scene from frozen just to get the ball rolling but Harry is not going to be anything like Elsa, he's not going to be some recluse locked in his room all his life. He's going to go out and explore, find out who he is, and what he's capable of. Anyway, no more details. I gotta start writing now.**

**Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling and Frozen is property of Disney.**

**Summary: Elementals are unique, powerful, and everyday people just like you and me. Elsa, queen of Arendelle, has had her story and now it's time for another. Harry Potter similar powers to the Ice Queen and we will follow his life as he travels through the wizarding world learning to control his powers.**

Harry slept peacefully in his bedroom within Potter Manor. A mansion that his family had held for the last century or more. Harry didn't know how long, he didn't care much to be honest. Being six years old made any kind of history dreadfully boring.

His room was furnished like one would expect a child room to be; a toy chest in one corner, a large dresser against the the wall opposite of his bed, which had thick red and gold covers to protect the six year old from the cold. Oddly enough, the boy slept on top of the blankets rather than be underneath them.

The door slowly creaked open and a small head peaked in. A small girl with short red pigtails and green eyes eyed the figure on the bed, she let out a giggle but clamped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to be quiet. She tiptoed her way silently over to the bed and poked the sleeping boy.

"Harry! Psst! Harry!" She whispered before crawling onto the bed and on top of Harry, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Harry groaned tiredly as he was awoken, "Ugh, Anna go back to sleep." He groaned tiredly.

Anna, still onto of Harry, flopped onto her back, "I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" She said exasperated.

"Go play by yourself." Harry grumbled with a smile before lightly shoving Anna of his bed. He closed his eyes and cuddled back into his pillow.

Anna sat on the wooden floors, thinking of a way to get her older brother to come play. Then the idea struck her, there was one thing in the world that Harry enjoyed doing above all else. Anna hopped back on the bed and pried one of Harry's eyes open.

"You wanna build a snowman?" She said with a smirk, knowing that this would do the trick.

Harry opened both eyes and gave a smile. His sister knew him to well and knew all the right things to say to get him to do anything she wanted.

Before they knew it, they were scampering down the halls. Anna was giggling happily and Harry was trying to keep her quiet, although he had a huge smile on his face as well. They finally arrived at their destination, the ballroom. It hadn't been used in decades but was still immaculately clean and was the only place large enough for what they wanted to do.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna yelled excitedly, unable to control her excitement any longer.

Harry smiled and gestured her to come close. His hands lit up with blue lights and snowflakes began to drift off of them. Anna's eyes got large in wonder and amazement. Harry now held a floating, glowing snowball in his hands.

"You ready?" He asked, Anna nodded her head vigorously.

Harry launched the snowball skyward where it broke apart near the ceiling, causing snow to fall. Anna's face lit up in joy, she hopped from foot to foot, so happy that she could no longer contain it.

"This is amazing!" She cried happily.

Harry caught his sister's attention, "Watch this." He said and stomped his foot on the ground. Ice spread out from his foot, causing a surface that was as smooth as glass to be under their feet.

Anna couldn't take it anymore, she dove head first into one of the snow piles that had quickly accumulated. She came out covered in snow and laughing her head off. That seemed to break the dam for Harry, because he dove right on in with her. The started to build a snowman, he was oddly shaped and didn't have any arms but Anna seemed to love him. She gave him a hug and named him Barry.

Next, Harry began to use his powers to create an icy wind that pushed Him, Anna, and Barry around the frozen ground. Harry used his powers to create a ice slide. He and Anna both went down which caused them to fly into the snow bank. Anna stood up and threw snow into the air, laughing all the way. She jumped off the snow bank and Harry created a mound of snow underneath her so that she wouldn't slip and hurt herself. Anna Jumped again and Harry created a taller mound to catch her. Anna laughed and found she liked this game.

"Catch me!" She yelled joyfully and jumped again.

Harry caught her again causing her to be about six feet in the air. She jumped and he caught her, eight feet. So trusting in her brother, she began to jump faster. Harry then noticed with a start that she was getting to high and she was going to fast, he had trouble keeping up.

"Slow down!' He cautioned but Anna didn't seem to hear, too caught up in her game.

She was now sixteen feet in the air and thats where it all went wrong. Anna took a jump too fast and Harry jerked his body so that he could aim underneath her properly, this caused him to slip. Anna jumped again, she had her eyes closed so trusting of her older brother to catch her.

"Anna!" Harry cried and flung his arms out in the hopes of catching her. His blast of cold hit her in the head, pushing her enough to fall into one of the snowbanks. It saved her from a nasty fall but she wasn't moving. Harry rushed to her and held her in his arms.

'Anna!" He cried, she didn't respond. Suddenly, a steak began to appear in her hair, a blonde white streak. Harry began hyperventilating.

"Mum! Dad!" He cried in panic, He didn't notice but ice began to form on every surface of the ballroom and the room had dropped below freezing.

The doors burst open, causing some of the ice that had accumulated on it to break off. In strode James and Lily Potter, they had already heard their two children and were not in a big rush to stop their play time. But when they heard Harry's cries, they nearly sprinted to the ballroom.

"Harry! What happened!" James asked concerned, he and Lily made their way over to their children making sure not to slip on the ice. Lily grabbed Harry in a hug and James picked up Anna.

"It was an accident!" Harry cried with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"She's ice cold." James said in worry, Lily pulled out her wand and began to cast every healing charm she could think of.

"James, nothing's working!" She said frantically.

James handed Anna over to Lily, "I'm flooing Dumbledore." If any one would know what to do, the Headmaster would. They had approached him with questions when it became apparent that there was something different with their son.

Lily nodded and began casting everything she knew how over their daughter, starting with a warming charm. Harry cried quietly into her night gown which was beginning to turn hard with ice.

James strode back into the ballroom, the aged Headmaster following closely behind him.

"Headmaster!" Lily cried in relief.

"Let me see her." He said urgently, Lily adjusted her daughter in her arms so that the aged wizard could have a better view of her. Albus placed the back of his hand against her forehead, his eyes shut in concentration. "The damage is not great and can be removed." He said, the two parents wilted in relief. Albus placed the tip of his wand gently against her temple and muttered a spell that neither of the two parents recognized. A blue light came out of the young girl's head following the headmaster's wand. He waved his wand and dispersed the ice magic into the air.

"She will be fine, all she needs is a bit of rest." He claimed, Lily hugged her daughter closer to her body in relief.

"Headmaster, what should we do?" James asked now holding Harry, "We've talked about this before, you told us that elementals would eventually learn to completely control their gifts. But we can't wait for Harry to learn, he needs to be able to control it now. We can't risk Anna's safety again." Harry gave a sharp sob against his shoulder.

"I know James, but there is no way for anyone to teach him control. He is the only current elemental that I know of. They are born maybe once every century so there are none that can teach him." Albus paused, he cast a sleeping spell at Harry, the boy had been traumatized enough for one night. He didn't need to hear anything more about his powers.

"Lily, James, from what I've been able to gather, an elemental's powers are based off of emotion. The only way for one to completely gain control of their powers is for them to have complete control of their emotions. As you could guess this would be impossible for a six year old." The headmaster seemed to age ten years as he spoke.

"Could you, I don't know, put a block on his powers? Until he's ready to use them?" James asked, grasping at straws.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, his powers are apart of him as much as magic is apart of you and I. Even more so actually. To block his powers would change him, he would no longer be the happy boy you know."

Lilly clutched Anna even harder to her chest. "What can we do Headmaster?"

"I'm unsure my dear. I will look into it." He said resigned, it was rare for there to be a problem with magic that he could not solve. "My best guess however would be that you give him as a stable and happy environment as you can. His powers are directly linked to his emotions, but it seems that fear and other negative emotions lead to more volatile results." He glanced around at the frozen room that was now beginning to melt now that the one controlling it was asleep.

"Should we keep Him and Anna apart?" James asked and at Lily's startled look he added, "For the time being."

Albus shook his head, "I do not believe that wise. From what I've observed, there is nothing more that Harry loves more than his sister. He needs as much love as he can get. Help them get through this, try and make sure that Harry does not fear his powers, and above all make sure that Anna doesn't fear Harry. I am afraid that that would break him." Dumbledore added ominously.

"Thank you Headmaster, for everything." Lily said.

"Do not thank me my dear, I would consider it a crime to not help someone in need." The Headmaster made his leave but was stopped again my Lily.

"Sir, before you go, do you think you could tell me the spell you used on Anna? Incase this happens again and we can't reach you."

"It is not quite a spell and more of an art. It is very difficult to learn but I shall bring over a book on the spell on my next visit. Good night Lily, James." He made his way to the floo.

Lily and James stood quietly holding their children, unsure of what to do. They decided that putting their children to bed would be the best choice but there was no chance that they themselves would be able to go back to sleep. There was too much to discuss, too much to think about, and too much to fear for.

**AN/: As those of you who saw frozen have probably noticed, I used the same name as the movie. Don't know why I did, but it seemed right. Just picture Anna as an almost exact replica as the Anna from the movie. Also as you may have noticed, I did not make Anna forget about her sibling's powers like in the movie. This will be one of the crucial differences between Harry and Elsa. Anyway I hope you liked it, even though its pretty much completely copied from the movie, that was only to start off with. This will pretty much be the only thing that is the same as the movie. I'll get into more of the Harry Potter world in the next chapter. Also, for those of you who read my other story, I will not be having nearly as long of chapters. 10,000 words is a bit much now, I'll probably stick to around 4000. Review and favorite please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter Belongs to Rowling and Frozen to Disney**

Ice was spreading. Crawling up the walls of the ballroom causing ice spikes to jutt out three feet. It was coming from him. Harry breathed in short gasps, his eyes wide in fear. Then he heard a noise behind him.

"Ha-harry." A voice rasped, Harry spun around and he saw His uncle Remus. His body was slowly being encased in ice, starting from his feet.

"Moony! No, stop it! Stop freezing!" Harry cried out in panic but to no anvil, the ice kept on creeping up him.

"W-Why? Harry, y-you're doing this." Another weak voice spoke behind Harry. He spun around and saw that it was his Godfather Sirius, he too was slowly being encased in ice. His normally happy expression was warped into one of fear.

"Stop it! Stop freezing!" Harry cried, he tried to will the ice to stop freezing. It didn't work.

"Control it Harry!" Harry spun around again, this time it was his parents. They too were being covered in ice. James was supporting Lily but he himself was turning blue from the freezing temperatures.

"STOP IT!" Harry screamed in panic.

"Harry?"

Harry's heart stopped when he heard that voice. It was Anna's. He slowly turned around. His sweet, darling sister was crawling toward him, a long white streak colored her red hair and her lips we blue.

"H-help me Harry, I-I'm so c-cold." She whimpered and she shivered violently. Harry made to grab her, hold her, tell her it was going to be okay but before he could, she turned to ice. Not covered in ice like his parents and uncles, but like an incredibly detailed ice sculpture. Her face frozen into an expression of fear and pain, her arm stretched out toward him in a plea for help.

"A-Anna?" Harry reached out and touched her out stretched hand but the moment he made contact, she shattered.

"ANNA!" Harry shot up in bed breathing heavily, covered in frozen droplets of sweat. He looked around, his room was completely encased in ice.

He placed his head in his hands and took some shaky breaths, tears started to trace his cheeks. He had that dream again. His door banged open and his mother rushed in.

"Harry!" She immediately rushed over and wrapped him up in a hug, he'd told his parents about the dream that he'd been having since the accident a week ago. There was nothing that seemed could be done about it, even with a dreamless sleep potion he still had it.

"Why?" Harry sobbed into his mother's gown, "Why do I have these powers? I don't wanna hurt anybody!"

"Shhh, I know darling I know. But Anna's fine, your Dad and I are fine, and your uncles are fine. It's just a dream." Lily soothed.

"I did hurt Anna though!" He cried, Lily rubbed circles on his back.

"Anna's fine now sweetie, she's fine." Anna seemed to not even remember being hurt. She woke up the next day completely unaware of what had happened that night. James and Lily thought it best that they told her the truth, that she got hurt playing with Harry, but leave out some of the details exactly how bad it was. Anna asked about her blonde streak that had appeared and they told her the truth about that as well, that she received it from coming in contact with Harry's magic. When Anna learned it came from Harry, she decided she loved it, causing Harry to feel even more guilty.

Harry's sobs began to calm down and the ice around the room slowly began to melt and pool on the floor. When they had learned of their son's talents, Lily and James had charmed the floor to absorb water so that they didn't have to be constantly casting drying charms.

"Why don't you come down for some breakfast hmm?" Lily asked in a soothing voice.

Harry nodded his head in acceptance and wiped at the tears in his eyes.

Lily carried her son the ways down to the informal dining room. She was still a little bit uncomfortable from living in a place with so much wealth, seeing as she had grown up in a modest muggle home. All these concepts of formal/informal dining rooms, great halls, and ballrooms made her feel like some pampered high society woman. James told her that they could move to his family's cottage in Godric's Hollow if she really was uncomfortable with it all. But with all the terrorist attacks occurring in Magical Britain throughout the last couple years, she decided that the extra protection the Manor's wards provided would be worth it.

Anna was already in the dining room picking at french toast with mild interest. When she saw Harry she immediately perked up and smiled broadly at him.

"Harry! Did you see it! It snowed today! After breakfast we can go play, and go sledding, and build snowmen!" She proclaimed happily as he sat down.

Harry grimaced and eyed the blonde streak in her hair, "Anna, I don't feel much like playing today." Harry refused to meet her eyes and stared down at his pancakes which had appeared thanks to the house elves that ran the manor.

Anna pouted, since when did her brother not want to play in the snow?

"Anna, honey, did I tell you that we're going to have a visitor today?" Lily said in attempt to distract her daughter from Harry.

Anna immediately lit up at the mention of a visitor, the only people that ever came over was her Uncles Sirius and Remus and sometimes her Aunt Alice. Anytime she got to meet someone new, she got excited. "Who is it?" She asked excitedly.

"He's the Headmaster of the school Daddy and I went to." Lily said referring to Hogwarts.

Harry glanced up from his untouched food, he knew whom his mother was referring to and had an idea why the headmaster was coming over.

"Daddy is with him right now and should be back soon." Lily added.

Anna proceeded to ask the full range of questions pertaining to the mysterious visitor. Where did he come from? What did he look like? What was his favorite animal? Did he think red or green was the best color? To name a few of those asked.

Then James entered the kitchen with Professor Dumbledore following behind him in magenta colored robes.

"Daddy!" Anna exclaimed happily.

James grinned and kissed his daughter on the head. "Good morning pumpkin!" he reached over and ruffled Harry's hair, the six year old smiled at this but still remained a bit downtrodden.

"Good morning Lily, Anna, Harry." The Headmaster said pleasantly.

"Good morning Headmaster." Lily said from the stove, "Kids say hello to Mr. Dumbledore."

Anna gave a large smile and a wave while Harry muttered a weak 'hello'.

"It is nice to meet the two of you, your mother and father have told me much about you." The aged wizard said with a smile, he reached into his robe and pulled out two yellow wrapped candies. "Lemon Drop?"

Anna happily accepted Harry declined.

"Anna, Mr. Dumbledore has somethings to discuss with Mum. Hows about you and I go play out in the snow hmm?" James asked.

Anna loved the snow even more than she loved meeting new people and was eager to go out and play. Sure she got to play in it all the time thanks to her brother, even in the summer. But it still didn't take away her love of it.

"Is Harry coming?" She asked glancing at her brother.

"Harry can come out after he finishes his breakfast. Now go get dressed and I'll give you a ride on Prongs." Anna's eyes got very wide at that, her Dad hardly ever lets her ride of his animagus. He always says mum would hurt him if she fell off.

James turned to Lily, "Albus has already told me everything he knows so far. You stay here with Harry." James kissed Lily on the cheek and left.

Lily sat next to Harry and took one of his little hands in her's Harry had been quite fragile the past week and they'd been doing everything they could to help him feel better. "Harry, Mr. Dumbledore is going to explain somethings to you about your powers. We can do this later after you're done eating if you want."

Harry shook his head, "Not hungry." He muttered.

Lily brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it, "Ok sweetie, but why don't we go into the den? It'll be more comfortable."

"An excellent idea Lily would you like to lead the way." Albus gestured toward the door.

Lily held Harry's hand and led him and the headmaster toward the den. It was her favorite room in the house and was also the cosiest. A large fireplace sat against one wall and a large bookcase covered the opposite wall. A large window looked out over the grounds revealing a magnificent wooded landscape that was currently covered in a fresh layer of snow. Two large, plush leather armchairs sat on either side of the hearth with an equally plush couch in between. A family portrait was placed over the mantle, taken about a year ago. Lily had her arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders while James held Anna on his hip. They all had large smiles on their faces.

Lily flicked her wand to ignite the hearth before sitting on the couch and pulling Harry onto her lap. The headmaster sat down in one of the arm chairs and turned to Harry with a warm smile. "Mr. Potter, I am afraid that when we last met, it was not under the best circumstances. I have come here today at your parent's request to help you try and control your… abilities. "

Harry looked down at his hands and the mention of his abilities, he hadn't willingly used them since that night.

"Are there any questions or anything you wish to tell me before we begin?" The headmaster asked.

Harry didn't make eye contact but spoke in a small voice, "Why can- How come I have these powers?"

"I'm afraid that is an answer that I do not know either." he said with a sigh, "You are what we wizards call an elemental. Have you ever heard of an elemental Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"I did not think you would have." He said kindly, "Elementals, you see Harry, are special. They can control a force of nature. For you it seems you can control ice but other elementals before you have been known to control water, earth, plants, fire, and I believe the last known elemental could control air. Elementals are born with their powers and their powers will grow stronger with age. That is all that is really know about elementals because they are so rare and are all different in some way, there are always inconsistencies." Albus noticed Harry's confused look.

"Inconsistencies means that something does not stay the same. What I am trying to say, Harry, is that how elementals control their powers is different for everyone. But it seems that there was one elemental that was in a very similar situation to you." Dumbledore pulled a book out of his robes, it was leather bound and had a snowflake printed on the front.

"This is the Diary of Princess Anna of Arendelle." The headmaster said, "Although she is probably better known as the sister of the Snow Queen." Dumbledore gauged their expressions and observed that there was no recognition, "I take it that neither of you two have heard the story, alas, it is more liked among the younger female population. James had heard of it but had never heard the whole story. And Lily, you were raised in a muggle household so I guess that is to be expected as well."

Dumbledore paused to collect his thoughts, "The tale of the Snow Queen is a children's tale that has been told by wizarding families to their children. The story has been warped over time but luckily I was able to get in contact with an old friend of mine was was actually alive at the time. NIcholas told me the story as he remembered it and was reluctant to part with this book but when he heard what it was for, he gave it without a second thought."

"Nicholas? As in Nicholas Flamel?" Lily asked wide eyed.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, Nicholas is a dear friend. Now, long ago there lived a kingdom of Arendelle. And during that time the King and Queen had two daughters, the first born Princess Elsa and her little sister Princess Anna. Elsa was like you Harry, she was an ice elemental." Harry looked up at the headmaster, wide eyed. "Yes and that is not the only thing that is similar between you two, her sister Anna underwent the same exact accident that you and your sister Anna had. She came in contact with Elsa's magic while they were playing and was hurt. She received a blonde streak in her hair as well and was cured by elder mountain trolls."

"B-but Albus! That's impossible!" Lily exclaimed, "I can believe that another ice elemental existed. But one that accidentally hurt her sister, causing a blonde streak to appear in her hair. And even their names are the same!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "It is shocking, I know. But when one live as long as I have, you start to notice that history tends to repeat itself. Almost as if magic had ran out of new ideas to make the future interesting and decided to recycle one." He said with a chuckle.

"Did Elsa learn to control her powers?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore pondered the question for a moment, "The story was unclear about that. At some point during Elsa's life, she loses control of her powers and covers Arendelle in an 'endless winter'. She apparently used the power of love to thaw the winter."

"That doesn't make sense Headmaster." Lily said.

"I think there is some validity to the story my dear. Harry's powers are emotion based. When he is afraid, he loses control. What happens when he feels great love?" Albus asked.

"I've never tried to thaw ice before." Harry said added.

"But thawing ice won't help Harry gain control. It will just help him fix his mistakes when he does lose control." Lily pointed out.

"Excellent point my dear, but there is more to the story." His eyes twinkled as he spoke, "You see, to try and control Elsa's outbursts or at least limit their occurance, the King and Queen closed the gates to the castle, hired minimal staff, and didn't let their daughter leave the grounds. Elsa apparently isolated herself in her room in the castle, limiting human contact as much as she could."

"And this worked?" Lily asked, "Elsa gained control?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I believe that they became worse. Long hours alone would not help with one's emotions. She may have experienced more negative emotions than she should have with no friends to keep her company."

"What about her sister Anna?" Harry asked, "Weren't they friends?"

Dumbledore gave a sad smile, "When the trolls healed Anna, they removed all magic from her body even memories of magic. Anna did not know why her sister became a recluse until she becomes an adult. Most of the diary entries are from Anna's early life and have no mention of Elsa's powers. They mostly talk of what she did to try and keep busy in an empty castle."

"If the story doesn't tell us how Elsa controlled her powers, what should we do headmaster?" Lily asked worried.

"The story doesn't tell us what we should do, it tells us what we shouldn't do." The Headmaster turned to Harry, "Harry, you must not fear your powers. They are apart of you as much as your arm is apart of you. Tell me, do you fear your arm?"

Harry shook his head causing Dumbledore to smile.

"Your powers are nothing to be ashamed of, they are a blessing that you should be proud of. Anna will always love you, she does not fear your powers and I don't think she ever will."

Harry looked at the aged wizard and smiled. "Thank you sir." Harry turned around in Lily's lap so he could look her in the face, "Can I go outside and play with Dad and Anna?"

Lily smiled, "Of course you can sweetie." She kissed him on the head and he hopped off her lap.

Harry ran to the door but stopped before grabbing the knob, Harry turned around and looked at the Headmaster, "Thank you, for saving Anna."

The simple sentence made Albus' heart soar. Harry ran off to find his Sister and father.

"A wonderful child you have Lily." Albus said.

"He's my angel." Lily said affectionately.

The headmaster's face darkened, "Lily, there are some other things that I uncovered when I talked with Nicholas. Some things that I thought I best not talk of with Harry in the room."

Lily looked at him concerned, "What is it?"

"Harry will not be able to perform magic. Not the same that you and I can, with wands I mean."

"He can't perform wand magic?" Lily asked

He shook his head, "No, his magic is too different for a wand to work with him. Nicholas said that the last elemental he knew of to use a wand, ended up having the wand explode when he tried to use it. And Lily… If Harry cannot use a wand…"

"Are- are you saying that he won't be able to attend Hogwarts?" Lily dreaded his answer.

Dumbledore rubbed his brow, "I am unsure, he would not be able to attend any of the wanded subjects. But subjects like ancient runes, arithmancy, herbology, and potions would be very possible. I do not know if the board of governors would allow him entry however, they might consider him a danger to the students."

"But what else could he do! He obviously can't get a job in the muggle world, the magical world is the only one that would accept him." Lily vented

"I know my dear, I know." He soothed.

"If Harry gained full control of his powers, could he attend?" Lily asked hopefully

"The probability would be higher. The Ministry has no laws defining elementals. They've never had to deal with one. So I am unsure if they would view Harry was dark."

"But Remus is a werewolf and you were able to get him to attend." Lily countered, "Werewolves are about as dark as it gets in the eyes of the Ministry."

"Alas, the Board of Governors did not find out about Mr. Lupin's condition until the end of your sixth year and I managed to convince them that he had gone all this time without being a danger to the student, what is one more year? But with Harry, they'd know right away. A boy not able to do magic and can create anything with ice? We must prove that Harry would not be a danger to others."

Lily felt a tear slip from her eye, the thought that people would view her sweet innocent son as a dark creature saddened her heart to the breaking point, "And how would we do that? How could we convince the likes of Lucius Malfoy that an Elemental is not a danger to students?"

Dumbledore thought for a few moments before he smiling, "The board is mainly made up of people that are greatly influenced by the Ministry. We must convince the Ministry that it would be better for an elemental to grow up under the eyes of powerful witches and wizards, and, more importantly, where they can keep an eye on him."

"I don't want the Ministry having anything to do with my son." Lily said with venom.

"My dear, they will find out about Harry and they will see him as a possible threat. I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do about it. Unless you wish to try what Elsa's parents did to her and keep him hidden.

"No, Harry will never be like that." She said with conviction.

Dumbledore nodded his head he handed Lily the Diary. "We can discuss more of this at a later point. But I think it best that I leave, the Wizengamot is having trials for those captured in the last attack."

Lily nodded her head, she'd heard about the attack on Diagon alley two days ago. This terrorist group, 'Death Eaters' they called themselves, were getting bolder in their attacks. Not much was known about them, only that they fanatically followed their leader who may as well have been a ghost. No one had ever seen him in person and lived and the only thing they were able to get out of his followers was a name; Voldemort. Not even veritaserum worked on them, they seemed to all have some sort of mental block installed in their mind that prevented them from answering any questions about their leader.

"I recommend you read that cover to cover, I merely skimmed through and found out what parts of the story were true and false. There is much I could have missed. Also, see if you can figure out Arendelle's former location. It seems to have changed names since Queen Elsa's time and Nicholas couldn't remember it's location. He may be immortal but his mind is not. Harry could benefit from a visit there I think." He said with a wink and made his leave.

He stopped in the doorway as he remembered something, "It seems my memory is not immortal either." He said with a chuckle, he pulled another book out of his robes, "As promised, here is everything I have on how I cured Anna. Be warned, it is not a skill that can be learned overnight. It may take years to master."

Lily took the book from his hand, "Thank you, headmaster. For everything. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where we'd be right now."

Albus smiled, "I am always happy to help. Now I must be off, good day my dear."

"Goodbye headmaster."

She walked toward the window, both books clutched in her hands. They were in for a rough couple years. She gazed out across the grounds and could see her family. Harry was barefoot and still dressed in his pajamas, she knew the cold didn't bother him but it still caused her to worry. James was in his animagus form, a great twelve point stag, with Anna riding on his back. Lily couldn't hear her but she could tell her daughter was giggling madly. Harry was using his powers to make snowballs and launch them at the stag (not hard mind you, didn't want to accidentally hit Anna). It was the first time he had used his powers willingly since the accident.

Lily looked at the two books in her hands and decided that reading them could wait. Her family was having fun and she wanted to be apart of it.

**AN/: Here the first chapter (that first entry was the prologue) and I have to say that that went a lot smoother than I thought it would have. I didn't tell the whole story of Frozen because I'm going to have the one that the Wizards tell their kids and what actually happened be two separate stories. Everything Dumbledore said about frozen were what he was able to validate thanks to the Diary. If there was anything you didn't understand, let me know what it was in the review section. Also, let me know how you like this chapter with lots of reviews and I'll keep on updating.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Frozen Belongs to disney and Harry Potter belongs to Rowling**

Lily sat in the Potter Library, pouring over four hundred year old maps and ancient descriptions of Kingdoms long lost in time. She had finally found it, after two years of searching, she had finally found it. It had taken much longer than she had thought, but she had found Arendelle.

Arendelle, it seemed, had been wiped from existence. Old shipping manifests, trade agreements, arranged marriage contracts, all came up blank there was nothing documented that proved the existence of the kingdom. The only proof she had was Princess Anna's Diary and she hadn't exactly written map coordinates in it. In fact there wasn't much at all written in it. It was mostly made up of Anna's early life and then more important events that had happened after Elsa's Coronation. It stops when Anna reaches her twenty-fifth birthday.

There were only two valid locations that the diary had told her, one was a town called 'Weselton' and that wasn't much to go from.

Weselton was a small trading town that dealt in silks and spices. Weselton had been burned to the ground by vikings and the town that now rested on Weselton's ashes had only a small museum dedicated to what remained of the town. It was nothing but but a few old shipping manifests and some old spice barrels.

The other location Princess Anna mentioned was the 'Summer Isles'. Anna became engaged to a Prince of the Summer Isles but things did not turn out so well. Her betrothed, Prince Hans, turned out to be a real power hungry arsehole. Only planning on marrying Anna to gain power in the kingdom and then planning murdering her sister so he would be king of Arendelle. The Diary didn't give any location of where the Summer Isles, so that was another dead end.

With how Arendelle basically disappeared from the world, Lily suspected wizard involvement. There was no way an entire kingdom could just disappear like that without any trace but a children's story, unless someone went out of their way to make it so. Someone must have put some intense wards over all of Arendelle to keep people out. Why someone would do so, Lily had no idea.

How she found Arendelle was through geography. Anna's Diary did mention that Arendelle was near a mountain range and was located inside of a cove. So Lily slowly cross referenced every cove near a mountain range across Europe and she had finally found it. By cross referencing a six hundred year old with a modern one, she found an area that fit the Diary's description of Arendelle perfectly.

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" Anna's shouting caused her to look up, Anna ran into the library, her red braids bouncing and her face lit up in excitement. "Come look at what Harry did! You won't believe it!" the six year old grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Lily laughed, "I'm coming, just let me finish cleaning up here okay sweetie. I'll be out in a second."

Anna bounced in excitement, "Hurry!" She then ran out of the room.

Lily cleaned up all of her research and made her way out to the garden where she knew her family was spending the afternoon. Sirius and Remus were over for the day and were watching over the children while she researched and James was at his Ministry Job. James was the head of the International Law Enforcement Relations Department. A newly created department that focused on exchanging relevant information between the different Auror departments. It was created when it became apparent that Voldemort was upping his game and trying to recruit from/attack other countries.

When it became apparent that they were going to need the Ministry's approval to get Harry into Hogwarts, James decided that he could no longer be a simple auror. He needed some serious pull in the Ministry. Dumbledore proposed the idea to the Ministry and recommended James as the candidate. It took some doing and many spent favors, but they managed it. And so, James became a sort of ambassador between nations involving matters of the Auror department. Currently, he was in France.

Lily came out onto the grounds and saw that they were covered in snow, not unusual for their family, even in July. What was unusual was the two dogs frolicing in the snow. One was a black Irish Wolfhound, Lily would recognize Sirius' animagus form anywhere. The other dog looked exactly like Sirius, the only difference was that it was made completely of ice and snow.

Anna noticed her mother had finally came out and rushed over to her. "Mum! Do you see him!"

Lily picked her up she was still a little bit in shock at seeing the animated ice dog, "I sure do honey."

Anna pointed over at where her brother and Remus were standing, "Harry made him."

Lily made her way over to her son and old friend, the two were laughing at the dog's antics. Harry saw his mother and smiled brightly at her, he whistled causing the two dogs to race over toward them. Harry wrapped his arms around the ice dog who started rapidly licking Harry's face with an ice tongue.

"Mum! He's like Olaf! I made him just like Elsa made Olaf!" Harry said excitedly, the dog barked matching Harry's excitement. Harry knew the story of Elsa inside and out, James had found an original copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard which contained the story. Harry knew it word for word. Lily would one day let Harry read Anna's Diary, but there were some entries that were inappropriate for an eight year old to read.

"I see that honey." Lily said smiling. She took a better look at the ice dog, he was made completely of ice but had a covering of snow of the upper part of his body. The snow made him appear to have real fur and it looked soft as fresh powder by how it wilted under Harry's touch. His legs however were made of hard ice that was a deep clear blue, there wasn't a single imperfection in the ice. Lily didn't know how the dog was somehow able to run with ice joints without them cracking. The dog had deep blue eyes to finish off the look.

Sirius changed back into his human form, grinning broadly. "He's as real a dog as I've ever met, doesn't smell like one but sure does act like one."

"How did you do it Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry shrugged, "Sirius asked me to make a sculpture of him, I just tried to make it as real as possible."

Sirius barked a laugh and ruffled Harry's hair, "You sure got the real part right pup."

"Harry, I want to try something." Remus said as he pulled out his wand, "It's just to try and prove a theory, it shouldn't hurt him."

Remus pointed his wand at the dog and gave it a clockwise twirl with a muttered finite. Nothing happened, the dog just wagged his tail and gave Remus a doggy grin. Remus tried again but had the same results.

"Well, that is no animation charm. At least no ordinary one. I believe that it's completely your elemental magic at work here and nothing will stop that dog from being alive." 'Besides melting' he added in his head.

Anna got down next to harry and wrapped her arms around the dog, "Can we keep him? Mum can we please?" The dog licked her face causing her to giggle.

Lily smiled, "I don't see why not, but Harry, didn't Elsa do something to Olaf to stop him from melting?"

Harry's eyes widened, "I forgot." he waved his hand over the dog, causing a miniature cloud to appear and cause a light snowfall. The dog barked happily.

"There we go, that should stop you from melting. Even if you were sitting in front of a fire."

"Well Pup, what are you gonna name him?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought for a second before answering, "Barry, I'm gonna call him Barry."

Anna's face broke into a delighted smile, she remembered the snowman they made two years ago.

"Harry, Anna there's something I need to tell you." Lily said, "I think I've found Arendelle."

Anna and Harry's eyes got very wide at that announcement.

"Now before you start asking questions, I want to discuss this with your Father and Mr. Dumbledore before we even decide to do anything, alright? I've already invited Mr. Dumbledore over for dinner, he should arrive with your father. You can ask me questions after they arrive."

Harry nodded his head in acceptance while Anna pouted. She wanted to go now! The story of the Snow Queen had become her favorite, and she especially liked Anna (and not just because they had the same name).

Sirius decided to go in for the distraction, "Why don't we go try and find out what Barry eats hmm?"

* * *

It was two months later that they decided they would try and reach Arendelle. Albus had checked out the area that Lily had found and he confirmed her suspicions, there were wards in that area. But the wards were unlike anything they had ever seen before. They covered a massive area of land and acted as a sort of Muggle Repelling ward except it worked on wizards too. Dumbledore had almost fallen victim to it but realized what was happening and disapperated before it could affect him. He said that the ward was meant to alter his mind, cause him to think an emergency was occurring at school and make him forget everything about Arendelle. It was very powerful magic.

When the approached the location, they were going to have to be careful if they were going to get through. The repelling wards could be breached now that they knew that they were there, but who knows what other surprises could be waiting on the other side. Lily spent the two months gathering supplies for any occurrence that could possibly happen. A month's worth of food, brooms, emergency portkey for everyone accompanying, back up portkeys, and a magic tent complete with three bedrooms, a loo, a kitchenette, and living room.

They also decided not to bring Anna. The girl kicked up a fit when they told her. James was able to calm her down and explained that they would bring her once they determined it was safe for her to come. Remus would be staying behind to watch after her along with Alice coming over to assist. Alice didn't quite know the full extent of what they were doing, she just knew it had to do with Harry's elemental ability. It wasn't that they didn't trust her, She was Harry's Godmother, it's that they didn't want word getting out about their findings.

There were five people total that would be going on this journey; Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Harry. James and Lily were dubious of letting their son come, he was a recently turned nine year old and they were protective parents. It was expected that they would not want their son to go on a potentially dangerous mission. But Harry, in a surprising act of maturity, was able to reason with them. Saying he'd be safe with the four of them to watch over him, especially with one of them being the most powerful wizard in the world. And it wasn't like he was helpless, he was an elemental!

"I wish I could come with." Anna said with tears in her eyes. She and Harry were laying out on the grounds the day before they were supposed to leave. It was a sunny September afternoon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Harry smiled and ruffled his sister's hair, "I know sis. But Mum and Dad won't budge. Hey, at least you'll have Barry here to keep you company." Said dog thumped his tail on the ground when he heard his name.

Anna laughed and held out her hand for Barry to come over, he happily obliged knowing Anna would pet him. Barry was odd, he loved spending time out in the sun. Thankfully the flurry that hovered above his head prevented him from melting. He ate frozen chunks of meat and instead of shedding hair, he shed snow. And oddest of all, he liked to sleep in front of the fireplace, as if to tempt the limits of the flurry.

"I'll bring you back a souvenir." Harry promised causing Anna to smile.

"It better be a good one. Not some snow globe, bring me back something that belonged to Anna." Harry smiled, knowing that Anna would go ballistic with happiness if he did bring back something that belonged to the fabled Princess. Princess Anna was Anna's role model.

"I promise you won't be disappointed."

Anna nodded her head affirmative before hoisting herself up off the grass. "Show me that trick again."

Harry glanced around nervously, he hoped to see Mum or Dad near by. No such luck. He never liked using his powers where there weren't any adults near by. Especially if he was alone with Anna. He still had that dream every once in a while and it still terrified him to the bone. He promised himself he'd never lose control again.

He sighed and carefully began to gather magic in his hands. Anna still got wide eyed whenever she saw him perform magic. The magic began to spin, forming a vortex of snow and wind. Harry unleashed it at a group of pine trees fifty feet away. The tornado of snow caused the trees to sway violently, nearly uprooting some. If they hadn't been pinetrees, they wouldn't have been able to withstand the wind and cold. The tornado subsided, leaving the pines with an inch of snow covering the branches.

Anna clapped, obviously pleased with the near destruction of the trees. "That's so cool! Do you think you could like, swirl it around yourself and cause you to fly?" She asked excitedly.

Harry grimaced at the thought of that, he was an ice elemental not an air elemental. Yes he could send gusts of freezing wind out of his hands, but he didn't have anywhere near good enough control to fly. "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe I'll try it one day, but not today."

Anna pouted, she thought it was a good idea!

Harry heard his mother's voice yelling from the manor. Lunch was ready. Harry grabbed Anna's hand.

"Come on, let's go eat." Barry barked in agreement.

The next day, the Potters were up bright and early. Lily was doing last minute triple checks of their supplies. This trip was making her extremely nervous and checking her supplies was the only way she could keep her mind off it.

"Lily dear, I feel just as anxious as you do. But please come and sit down and enjoy breakfast with the kids." James pleaded, "Anna's barely seen you so far today and this is the chance to start a nice long goodbye. Albus and Sirius should be here in a few minutes."

Lily stopped sorting their food supply for the third time and looked at her husband, she had tears in her eyes, "I know James, but I just feel so restless about this trip. What's on the other side of those wards?"

"We're going to find out." James said, "Now go upstairs and spend time with our daughter."

Lily smiled at her Husband and gave him a kiss, "Thanks, I know I've been a little crazy."

James snorted, "Understatement." Lily swatted him over the head and made her way to the diningroom to be with the family.

Albus, Remus, and Sirius arrived twenty minutes later, all packed and ready to go.

"I'm going to miss you so much Baby." Lily was crushing her daughter in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Mum." Anna had tears streaming down her face, she had never been away from her family for so long.

James pried her from his wife's arms and wrapped her in a gentler hug, "You and Barry give Remus lots of trouble, okay Pumpkin. Make this as hard for him as you can." He whispered causing her to giggle despite her tears.

Sirius opted not for the hug and instead changed into his animagus and began licking her face. She was now giggling madly.

Harry saved her from Sirius and wrapped her in a tight hug, one that she returned full force. "I'm going to miss you." Harry whispered

Anna gasped a sob, "I love you Harry." She said

"I love you too." He said back and pulled away from the hug, "try and have fun while we're gone, okay?"

Anna nodded her head, "Okay."

Harry smiled and went back over to his parents.

The headmaster pulled a length of rope from his robes, "Now if you'll all grab this rope, we'll be portkeyed a hundred feet from the wards."

They all grabbed a part of the rope, James put his hand on Harry's shoulder, ready to steady him once they arrived. One's first portkey was always rather… uncomfortable.

Dumble tapped the rope and muttered Arendelle, Harry felt a tug at his navel and the next thing he knew, he was spinning wildly. He shut his eyes in an attempt to alleviate the dizziness. But in an instant, Harry felt his feet hit solid ground, his knees instantly collapsed and if it wasn't for his Father's steadying hand he would have fallen first face into the ground.

"You're alright, you're alright." James said as he steadied his son.

Once the dizziness left Harry, he looked around at their surroundings. They were in a dense wooded area, pine trees seemed to be the dominant species in the area.

"The ward begins one hundred feet in that direction." Dumbledore said pointing to Harry's left. "I will pierce a hole through the wards, but it will not hold for long, perhaps ten seconds at the most. You must hurry to get through but only go when I tell you to."

The adults nodded in confirmation and followed the headmaster. One hundred feet later and Dumbledore motioned for them all to stop. He revealed a wand from his wand and closed his eyes in concentration.

Harry looked around, he was ignorant of any kind of wards and didn't recognize any sign that there was one there. It looked exactly the same as the area they first arrived in. Then Dumbledore's wand began to glow and shot a beam of yellow light that impacted an invisible wall in front of them. The yellow light began to widen where it hit the wall becoming cone shaped. The wards flared a light gray color and cracks formed. Soon, the hole was big enough that you could fit two people in at one time.

Harry was in awe of the magic, sure he saw his parents do magic all the time, but nothing of this magnitude.

The headmaster suddenly release the spell, "Go!" He urged.

Lily immediately grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through the gaping hole, James and Sirius followed right after and then the Headmaster who made it just as the wards cleared and repaired themselves.

The headmaster was breathing harder than he normally did, "May we rest for a moment? It has been sometime I cast something of that magnitude." He sounded tired.

"Of course Albus, here let me conjure you a chair." Lily flicked her arm and a plush arm chair appeared, the headmaster sank into it gratefully.

"Thank you my dear, I won't be more than a few moments. I just need to catch my breath."

"Take all the time you need Albus." James insisted, the Headmaster nodded his thanks.

They were up and moving again in ten minutes heading in the opposite direction of the wards. The hiking wasn't too difficult at first, but then they began to incline and Harry had trouble keeping up. About an hour into the hike, James turned into his animagus and let Harry rest as they walked up the slowly growing steeper hill. Sirius turned into his dog form aswell, it made the walking much easier.

"Headmaster, do you think now would be a good time to take out the brooms? We're clear of the wards, so it should be safe right?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not, if you'd look up you'd see why."

The two adults, a child, and a stag looked up and saw that the headmaster's reasoning was solid.

"Griffins!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw the large winged lions flying overhead.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "They're normally not found in this part of Europe, but this area has remained untouched by wizards for the last three hundred years at least. Who knows what else we'll find? But griffins are extremely territorial of their sky, we go flying on brooms and we'll be surely attacked."

Sirius nodded his head, "No flying for us."

They kept walking and a mountain range began to appear above the trees. The trees had been so dense that they had not noticed the mountains until they were about ten miles away.

"I think we should camp here for the night." Dumbledore announced, it was starting to get dark and it would be a good idea to set up camp before the light was completely gone.

Lily had the tent set up in under a minute with the aid of magic and was inside preparing dinner for the five of them. Albus had stayed outside for a few minutes to cast some protective wards around their camp. Like he said before, who knows what else they could run into? An area completely untouched by men for hundreds of years was equally exciting at it was dangerous.

"Lily, did that diary specify exactly where Arendell was?" Sirius asked.

"If Anna's Diary is to be believed, then it should be just a few miles after the mountains."

Sirius sighed, "Great, more walking." He rubbed his aching feet. Even spending time as a dog, they still hurt from all the walking.

"You know there is a charm to prevent foot aches when walking right?" Lily asked

Sirius glared at her for revealing this little bit of information now instead of before, "Well, I know now."

She laughed, "Don't worry Paddy, I'll cast it for you tomorrow."

Dinner was served and was devoured quickly by the hungry party. After, James and Sirius played a game of exploding snap with Harry to pass the time until bed (which was whenever Lily decided it would be). She and Dumbledore discussed what they may find once they reached their destination.

Harry nodded off halfway through their game and James carried him to bed. There were only three bedrooms in the tent, James and Lily shared one, Harry had one to himself, and Sirius was planning on sleeping on the couch or in his animagus so the headmaster could have the last room. But Dumbledore insisted he have it, that he'd be just fine on the couch. Sirius was reluctant but the Headmaster transfigured the couch into a large comfy, four poster bed. Sirius accepted after that.

The all the members of the party passed out almost as soon as they hit the pillow. The day was exhausting and the next day would no doubt be even more so.

Their sleep was unfortunately interrupted halfway through the night by a deep growl…

**AN/: A little bit of a cliff hanger at the end there. I hope you've enjoyed the story along with the rapid updates. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: frozen belongs to disney and HP to Rowling**

Albus had awoken before the growl, his wards had been tripped and let him know that there was something very large approaching their tent.

The low growl awoke the rest of their encampment, it seemed the growl vibrated the walls of the tent itself.

"Mum, what was that." Harry asked as he came out of his room.

Lily grabbed Harry's hand and clenched it tightly, "I don't know baby."

James peered outside the tent flap, "I don't see anything." and exited completely from the tent.

"Albus, will your wards hold back whatever it is?" Lily asked.

"I am unsure. The wards were meant to keep away unintelligent life and disguise our presence from intelligent life. I only installed a minor protection ward, a few hard hits would blow right through that." His face suddenly became alarmed, "They just broke through that ward!"

"Wait! There! There's something moving out here and it's fast." James called out, Sirius went out to join him.

"I shall go out as well." Albus announced and quickly fled out the tent entrance.

Lily squatted down and looked Harry in the eyes, "Harry, I am going to go out with Daddy. I need you to stay in here and whatever you do, do not come outside. Okay."

Harry looked scared, actually Lily knew he was scared. Ice was beginning to form on the floor. "Hey, we're going to be fine. Just stay in here." Lily kissed her son's forehead and followed after the headmaster.

It took her eyes a second to adjust, but the first thing she saw was James, Albus, and Sirius positioned in a semicircle in front of the tent entrance. They using their wands as flashlights to search the forest.

"I can't get a good view of them! They're moving too fast." Sirius said frustrated.

James was in full auror mode with a determined glint in his eye, "Sirius, smell." He commanded. Sirius nodded his head and changed into Padfoot, his nose in the air trying to catch the scent.

"Headmaster, can you do anything to get us more light?" The aged wizard nodded and whipped his wand around his head and flung what could only be considered a miniature sun into the air above the trees.

Sirius changed back, "Wolves!" He said alarmed.

Albus frowned, "They cannot be ordinary wolves, they wouldn't have been able to get past the wards."

"Sirius, were you able to tell how many?" James asked

Sirius shook his head, "No, but there are more than eight."

"Uh boys?" Lily said, "Albus was right, they are definitely not normal wolves." The three turned to Lily and saw that she was indeed right.

The wolf was huge! About the same size as a lion, it's head coming up to James' chest. It was a dark black color and had amber eyes that shown in the fake sunlight. It's face was creased in a furious snarl, drool dripping from it's mouth. It was crouched, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Lily, James, and Sirius had their wands trained on it. But all the wolf did was snarl, not moving a muscle.

"Albus what do we do?" Lily asked, not taking her eyes off the monstrous wolf. The headmaster did not answer, but Lily heard a gong like sound come from behind her. She whipped around and saw the headmaster producing a silver shield that held back three wolves.

"They are intelligent!" The headmaster warned, "Don't leave your backs open to attack!"

Lily understood what had happened, that damn wolf was the distraction while it's pack came at them from behind. If the headmaster hadn't suspected a trap, they'd have been dead.

"Back to back!" James called out and everyone immediately complied. Albus blasted the wolves back and joined them.

Their trap foiled, the rest of the pack joined them. James counted twelve in total. Twelve very angry, hungry, gigantic wolves vs them.

"Don't start with anything too lethal." Albus warned, "If one of them die, they may become even more aggressive."

"Stupefy!" James enchanted, the speeding jet of light shot from his wand, striking the nearest wolf. The wolf was sent back a good five meters but appeared to shake off the stunner.

The wolves took that moments to pounce at them, but a well placed area banisher from Sirius and Dumbledore sent them flying thirty yards back.

"Sir, I think lethal force is going to have to be an option. We can't take the risk getting hurt out here." James said.

Albus sighed, he hated the thought of causing harm to other creatures (even though he knew thousands of ways to do it). But James was right. "Very well."

They began to send their own varieties of curses at the wolves, cutters, bone breakers, and fire spells seemed to be the most popular. Dumbledore proved his mastery of Transfiguration and Animation by creating several stone grizzly bears to defend them. The wolves scattered, they seemed to understand that the colored lights meant bad news for them. They all proved to be remarkably agile when dodging. And it was almost impossible to hit one when they were running, they had to be moving at sixty miles an hour!

The wolves definitely were either magical or extremely strong. One of them canceled the animation charm on Dumbledore's bear by crushing it's stone neck to dust in it's jaws.

One was able to get a little too close to Lily for James' liking, he killed by hitting it in the head with an overpowered bone breaker. But his attention to Lily allowed Sirius' side to be open to attack. The wolves took full advantage of this, one of them sped through their defenses and bit down hard on his leg. The sound of bones breaking was almost as bad as the sound of Sirius' scream. Lily blasted the wolf in the side by a point blank reductor.

"Albus! We need to end this NOW!" James yelled.

Albus nodded, his face was grim. He began waving his wand over his head, releasing enormous gouts fire, directing it in a circle around their camp and then expanding it outward. Six of the wolves were roasted alive in the fire, the rest escaped with minor to severe burns. Dumbledore released the spell and looked around at the devastation he had caused. He could have ended that battle before the wolves got within twenty meters, but it would have required deadly magics like the one he just used.

His artificial sun had lost it's power and the forest was illuminated by the trees he had lit on fire. He had to put those out before anymore damage was caused.

Lily quickly levitated Sirius inside, with James following in after her. Dumbledore stayed outside to recast some stronger wards and stop the fires.

The inside of the tent was cold, below freezing. Harry was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and his hands covered his ears. Ice was covering the couch but nothing else, Harry desperately tried to reign in control of his powers and was barely holding them back. James immediately went over to him and picked him up in a hug, holding on to his son for dear life. Harry gave a sob of relief and the room warmed almost immediately.

Lily's feet moved swiftly on the carpet as she made her way to the dining table and summoned the first aid kit. She carefully lowered Sirius onto the table and began casting diagnosis spells on him. She cursed quietly at the results they gave her and began pulling vials out of the first aid box, muttering what they were under her breath."Essence of Dittany, Skele-Gro, pain-reliever, anti-infection draught, blood replenisher."

Sirius had passed out from the pain so Lily cast a spell to open up his windpipe and clear the passage for potions. She poured them each down except for the Essence of Dittany, this she dripped on the large wound on his leg that the wolf had torn. It looked like the wolf had torn the entire back of the calf off his leg. The Dittany immediately caused flesh to regrow and repair itself.

"Mum, Is Sirius going to be okay?" Harry asked in a small voice from his father's side.

Lily tried to reassure her son with a smile but she found the action hard to complete, "He'll be fine sweetie. He just needs some rest now." She bent over and hugged him.

Dumbledore came back in ten minutes later, he looked ten years older than he normally did. Maybe they should not have come here. They had already killed some of the indigenous animals and lit the forest on fire. This area would become swarmed with wizards if word got out about this place.

"How is Sirius?" He asked the Potter family sitting on the couch.

Lily looked over at him, "He lost a lot of blood, had a few tendon tears, the entire back of his leg was pretty much gone, and his tibia was crushed so badly that I had to use skele-gro. I moved him to his room so he'll be more comfortable."

The headmaster nodded, "I shall go check on him, see if I can help speed up his recovery."

Once the headmaster left, Harry decided that it was time he had a few questions answered. "Mum, why does Mr. Dumbledore spend so much time with us? He came on this trip with us and didn't school just start? Shouldn't he be there?"

James and Lily shared a look, "You see Harry, Mr. Dumbledore is actually an old friend of my Father, your grandfather. They went to school together and I think they were only a few years apart. Albus was kinda like a surrogate uncle to me much like Sirius is to you. That all changed when I went to Hogwarts of course, he became my headmaster instead. We were still close but we kinda lost touch after my father died."

"How did he die?" Harry asked curious.

James' face became sad, "Dragon Pox, Dad wasn't in any shape to face a disease like that at his age."

"How old was he?"

"87, my Mum became pregnant with me later in life. Well beyond the time they technically should have, people said it was an act of magic. Dad died when I was 21, five years before you were born. Mum followed two years later." James finished sadly.

"Oh." Harry said and looked down at his hands, "But you said you and Mr. Dumbledore lost touch, how did you come back in touch?"

James smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Because of you Harry. When it became apparent that you were different from the average wizard child, we consulted Mr. Dumbledore. He is one of the smartest men in the world and was the best person to ask for help."

"So he's only helping us out because of my elemental ability?" Harry said upset.

"No Mr. Potter," Albus said from the hallway, "I am helping you because I want to and it is my duty to help the future generation of magic users. And while your case is more unique and special, causing me to take a greater interest, I would have done the same for any magical child facing a similar problem."

Harry blushed at being caught by the person they were talking, but pushed on with his questions. "But why did you come all the way out here with us? It seems pretty dangerous and don't you have other abilities to attend to?"

"Well besides getting the opportunity to help out a remarkable young man and making what could be one of the largest magical discoveries in recent history, I came on this trip because I craved some adventure." His eyes twinkled merrily at his last statement.

"Adventure?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes indeed. I remember a time when I was in a different country every week, researching magics and exploring. But, as you pointed out, I have many abilities to attend to and that has made it hard to get out and experience the world as I used to. I find myself enjoying myself, despite the current circumstances." He said referencing the injured Sirius.

Harry was quiet, processing the Headmaster's revelation. "Thank you sir, for helping me."

The old wizard smiled, "You are welcome my boy. Now, to help move past this night, may I recommend some hot chocolate?"

* * *

"I'm fine Lily! It doesn't even hurt much anymore." Sirius protested.

"That is because you are on three different pain relievers." Lily said as she poked and prodded his leg, it seemed to have healed well. The muscle and tendons had repaired themselves, the only problem was the bone.

"Oh yeah." Sirius snickered to himself, he was a bit loopy from all the potions. "Wicked scar though, I bet the ladies will be all over me." He said with a grin.

"It is indeed a 'wicked' scar." Dumbledore agreed.

"Headmaster don't encourage him." Lily scolded, "Now Sirius, I'm going to immobilized your leg so you don't damage it any further, the Skele-Gro isn't done with you yet. Also you'll be riding on a broom for the rest of the way there, but you have to promise me that you'll just hover a few feet off the ground and stay with the group, no going too fast and no flying above the trees."

"You got it Lils, Lily Pad, Lily Flower, Lily Dily. Oh, I like that last one."

"As do I." The headmaster added.

She glared at the two of them, "I forbid either of you to from saying it ever again." Lily fled the room.

They packed up camp and made their leave. Their campsite was surrounded by a great ring of charred ground and trees, with a few dead wolves scattered about. Harry gasped when he saw the destruction of the forest and the size of the wolves, this was the first time he had glanced outside the tent since last night. Lily had transfigured one of the bodies of the wolves and stored it for study on a later date. It would be interesting to test with potions and such.

They made it to the mountain range in four hours, only stopping for a lunch and potty breaks. They were trying to keep Harry entertained through all the walking by asking him to create ice sculptures and shapes. The nine year old had remarkable control and a keen eye for detail. If Lily couldn't feel the coldness of the lily flower Harry had made for her, she would have thought it was a real flower.

As they got higher into the mountains, it got colder and colder. This didn't bother Harry in the slightest but the rest of their party wasn't so lucky. They had packed for such weather and were bundled up in heavy coats and pants. Despite all of this, they still piled warming charms on themselves. It must have been -5 degrees (fahrenheit) at least, and the biting wind didn't help either. Sirius was almost blown off his broom a couple times and had to apply a sticking charm to himself just to hold on.

Harry had trouble keeping up. The cold didn't bother him but when the snow went up to one's waist, it made it rather hard to move. They decided that it was time to mount their brooms like Sirius and fly over the snow.

They couldn't go too fast however, the biting wind would have frozen their faces off. Even with added charms and ski masks to help prevent the wind burn and frost bite, they still felt the sting of the wind. They also didn't dare going too high to avoid risk of pissing off the gryffins. So they stayed as close to the mountain as they could, taking it at an angle.

"Are we almost to the top Harry?" Sirius yelled over the wind. He couldn't see very far ahead of him, the reflection of the sun of the snow was almost blinding. It didn't seem to bother Harry though. Harry sat in front of his father on the same broom, it wasn't very comfortable but they managed.

"Yeah! Maybe another two hundred feet!" He yelled excitement permeating his voice. Mum said that Arendelle was just a few miles away from the mountain. If that was true, then they should be able to see it from the top!

They all sped faster excited to get their first sight of the mythical kingdom. Clearing the top, Harry was the first one to see it as his eyes didn't need to adjust.

It was a valley, just like Mum said it would be. But it was completely covered in snow. It made sense for there to be snow on the mountain but the valley should be free of it so that was odd. It was white as far as the eye could see, a frozen river twisted it's way through the valley before merging with the larger frozen harbor. And that's when he saw it. In the middle of the harbor sat a large castle, like the rest of the valley, it was completely covered in snow, but it was obviously a castle. Large towers spiraled upward, surrounded by tall, snow covered walls.

"Arendelle." Harry whispered.

"It's really here." Lily said to herself, two years of research had paid off. She'd been right, she'd found it.

"Well done Mrs. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor." Dumbledore praised.

"Wait to go Lils!"

"You did it Mum!"

"Babe, you rock." The last one was said by James and caused her to break into a brilliant blush.

"Well, shall we go down? Should be faster now." Lily suggested.

Without a moment's notice, James took a sharp dive downward. Harry's shout of alarm tuned to one of excitement as he got a ride from one of the best flyers to ever go to Hogwarts

"James! Be careful!" Lily shouted and sped after them.

Sirius barked a laugh and Albus gave a fond chuckle. Those two were some of his favorite students, they might not have known it at the time but they were perfect for eachother. Even if both were too stubborn to realize it.

They decided not to dismount their brooms when they got to the bottom of the mountain, the snow was too thick to walk through and they were far enough away from the mountain to avoid the gryffins if they simply stayed just above the tree tops.

They reached what would have been the town part of Arendelle in under twenty minutes. They all dismounted in the surprisingly only foot deep snow, everywhere else it had been at least three feet deep.

What must have been the homes of the villagers still stood, they were so covered in snow however that one could barely tell that there was a structure underneath. It was quiet, not even the wind was blowing.

"Anyone else getting a bad feeling right now?" Asked the still floating Sirius.

James nodded his head in agreement and unsheathed his wand. There was something off about this place.

They approached the castle walls which were sealed by a large wooden gate. It seemed to be frozen shut with ice.

Sirius scratched his chin, "So should we just float over or- ACK!" A being made of ice and snow jumped out of the snow drift next to the gate and grabbed onto Sirius' head.

"Sirius!" Lily said in alarm.

"Get him off!" He yelled in panic.

"What in the name of Elsa do you want?" A squeaky voice asked, causing the five of them to freeze.

"Did that little thing just… talk?" James asked.

"Elsa?" Harry questioned.

The thing let go of Sirius' face and turned to face them allowing them to get a better look at it. It looked like a combination of a dwarf and a house elf made out of ice. Pointed beard and a thin nose gave it the elf like appearance while a large Hagrid like beard and a stocky build gave him the dwarf appearance.

"Yes I can talk! I'll have you know that I was among the first!" He squeaked in outrage.

"The first of what?" Harry asked.

He puffed his chest out proudly from atop Sirius' shoulders, "Among the first of us to be made by Queen Elsa."

"Queen Elsa made you?" Harry affirmed in amazement.

"Indeed she did."

"Can you get off me!" an upset Sirius asked causing the dwarf/elf (dwelf?) to realize he was still atop the floating wizard. He performed a flip of his shoulders.

"I am Dally, the gatekeeper of Arendelle and it is my responsibility to guard the gate from intruders." The dwarf said proudly before narrowing his eyes at them, "Just what are you five doing here? It has been some time since anyone has made it past the wards."

Dumbledore took charge of the conversation, "We have searched for years to find Arendelle because of this young man right here." He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry had a feeling that they wanted him to demonstrate using his powers, he looked over at his Mum to make sure. She nodded her head.

Harry gathered his magic into his hands with nary a thought, it began to form into a miniature, crystal clear ice snitch. The small clear ball unfurrowed its delicate wings and beat them with lightning speed, moving exactly how a real snitch would.

Dally's face was stricken with shock, his mouth gaping and eyes wide. He snapped out of his stupor and got down on one knee in front of Harry.

"My Lord." He said with reverence.

Harry blushed, "I'm not a Lord." he said.

"You are to me and my kind, My Lord." He said, his head still in a bow.

"Your kind?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. We, the creations of Queen Elsa."

"There are more of you?" James asked.

"Indeed, many more. My I have the pleasure of knowing My Lord's name?" Dally asked, still in his bow.

"I'm Harry Potter, and these are my Mother and Father, Lily and James. The one floating up there is my Uncle Sirius and the last is a friend of ours, Mr. Dumbledore." He gestured to all of them as he said their name.

"It is an honor to meet you My Lord Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, and Mr. Dumbledore."

"You may call me Albus." The headmaster said.

Dally nodded his head before suddenly smacking himself in the face, "Where are my manors! Please, come inside! There are many who would like to meet one who can perform the same miracles as Queen Elsa, Olaf especially."

Harry's eyes got wide at that statement, "Wait, Olaf? As in…"

Dally nodded his head, "The Very First."

**AN/: HA! We made it to Arendelle and found out that there are many snow people living there. If that's not original, I don't know what is. And Olaf will make an appearance in the next chapter so I hope you are looking forward to that. You will learn why Arendelle is the way it is in the next chapter, along with some revelations about what happened to Anna and Elsa. Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Frozen goes to disney and HP to Rowling

The castle, while not quite on the same scale as Hogwarts, did have a magical feel to it. The walls seemed to be made more out of clear ice than of brick, Sirius almost ran into a wall it was so clear. Unlike the outside of the castle, there wasn't an ounce of snow on the inside. The floors had been polished to a reflective shine that made it seem like they were walking on mirrors. Large blue tapestries decorated the walls, embroidered with snowflakes and various winter animals such as reindeer. The chandeliers seemed to also be made of ice, they filtered light that came through the clear ceiling (although it was currently covered in snow) casting blue tinted light all over the great room of the castle. Paintings encased in ice covered the walls, the ice seeming to act as a protective covering.

Harry's head seemed to move on a swivel, not able to focus on one thing for more than a second. He idly listened to Dally as he talked proudly about the castle. "Princess Anna convinced Elsa to upgrade the old castle that was made of brick and stone, and replace it with this one that was made of ice about a year after Elsa's coronation."

"But wouldn't that have been really cold for any people staying at the castle?" James asked.

"Indeed it would have, had this been normal ice. This ice has a little extra something added to it that the trolls cooked up, it won't melt. It's still cold to the touch but it won't radiate cold, so the castle could be warm if we kept the fires going. We have kept it in the best shape we could since we have remained here, but this is nothing compared to when Queen Elsa still ruled. The walls seemed to absolutely pulse with happiness when she was around."

"And how long ago was that?" Lily asked, "I was never able to find anything about when Arendelle existed. It was like it had been completely wiped from history."

"Yes, that would be the troll magic at work." Dally confirmed and led them up a crystal clear ice staircase. "As to how long ago that was, I am unsure. We have a problem with time around here."

"Trolls?" Dumbledore asked.

Dally nodded, "They cast some sort of spell that would remove all mentions of Arendelle from history, they are also the ones responsible for the wards that keep us safe from outsiders."

"But Arendelle was mentioned in story books and in Princess Anna's Diary." Lily protested.

"You have Princess Anna's Diary!" Dally said in shock, he looked closer at Lily before his eyes widened. "No… It, can't be. Unless… I'll have to ask Olaf." Dally said to himself.

Harry tore his eyes away from a painting depicting a battle. "Excuse me, Mr. Dally Sir, but ask Olaf what?"

"You'll find out in a second My Lord." Dally said as he came to a stop in front of a white door in a white ice wall. It was most likely a bedroom, not clear so as to provide privacy.

"Olaf likes to have his snow sleep in what was Princess Anna's room, please wait here for a moment and I shall return." He opened the door a crack, not letting them see the inside, slid through and closed it.

"What's a snow sleep?" Sirius asked aloud.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Must be a snow people thing."

"I can't believe we're about to meet The Olaf!" Harry gushed in excitement, he'd heard all about Olaf from the story books. But those books had been written after Arendelle was lost and before that the story had been passed down by word of mouth. The story was probably vastly different than from what actually happened.

Lily smiled and stroked her son's hair, "It is exciting isn't it? We get to meet someone that knew Elsa and knew her personally!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Indeed, this shall be a truly enlightening discussion."

The door opened fully and Dally gestured behind him, "If you would please come in."

The five quickly bustled into the room and the first thing they noticed was that there was not one thing made of ice. A simple four poster bed dominated most of the room. The walls and floors were made of mahogany floor paneling, which would have given the room a warm feeling if it wasn't as cold as the rest of the castle. A bookshelf rested on one side of the room next to a fireplace. This was probably one of the only places in the castle that had a hearth.

Harry's attention, however, was drawn to the snowman sitting in a plush armchair next to the bookshelf. He was a little different from what Harry was expecting. The story had simply described him as a snowman, giving no detail to his appearance. He actually looked a lot like the snowman he and Anna built before her accident, the first Barry. Olaf had a misshapen head, stick arms, and snow legs. Although one of his legs was missing and replaced with a icicle, it kinda looked like a peg leg. He had a mouth, working eyes, and a carrot for a nose. Although the carrot looked like it had seen better days, the front half looked like it had been chopped off by a knife. There was one last distinguishing feature and that was the small flurry, identical to the one that followed Barry around, that rested above Olaf's head.

"Olaf, I would like you to meet Albus, James, Sirius, Lily, and My Lord Harry." Dally introduced.

Olaf's eyes swept over all of them, spending a bit more time on Harry and Lily, but giving no expression. "It is nice to meet you." He did not have a squeaky voice like Dally, he sounded like a normal human.

"It is nice to meet you as well Mr. Olaf." Dumbledore replied.

Olaf waved his hand, "Just Olaf please. It is not often we have visitors. I believe we have only had a total of three people make it past the wards. One very confused man, a crazed woman, and a lost child. Luckily we still did daily patrols when the child wandered into the North Woods and we were able to save her before the wolves got to her. None of them had the slightest clue where they were and never found out once we had the trolls remove their memories. You five have actively sought this place out, that should be impossible unless you were wizards." He looked at Dumbledore's purple robes that were charmed with moving shooting stars, the headmaster had refused to change into proper hiking clothes despite their protests, "I'd ask if you were wizards but I think that question redundant."

"You like them?" Albus asked with a smile.

"I am sure Anna would have loved to see them. I and my kin, however, never really saw the point of clothing. Now tell me, what are five wizards doing here in Arendelle? Dally has refused to tell me and although I can see one of the reasons he let you in quite clearly, but there must be more reason beside that." He said looking directly at Lily.

"She looks just like her, doesn't she Olaf?" Dally squeaked excitedly.

Olaf nodded his head resolutely, "There is an uncanny resemblance between her and the Princess, and although not a perfect match, it is too close to be anything but."

"Excuse me?" Lily spoke up, "But are you saying that Princess Anna and I look similar?"

Olaf nodded his head and jumped off his chair, he limped over to a nightstand beside the bed and grabbed a small picture frame, "You look almost exactly like the princess, the bridge of your nose is a bit higher and your hair is a different shade of red. But other than that, you two could have been twins. You must be a descendant of Princess Anna." He handed her the picture frame.

It was a small, hand painted portrait of Anna and what could have only been Elsa. Both were standing in front of the castle, this one made of stone rather than Ice. Anna looked almost exactly like Lily, except for the differences Olaf pointed out. Her hair was a lighter shade of red than Lily's and her nose did look a bit different, elsewise they could have been twins. Even their eyes were the same shade of green.

Elsa stood maybe two inches taller than her sister and was absolutely beautiful. Long blonde hair going over one shoulder in a braid, light blue eyes. She wore a dress that seemed to be made of ice itself.

"That was painted three months after Elsa's coronation." Olaf said fondly, it was the first time he had shone emotion to them so far.

"Wow Mum, She looks just like you! And Elsa was really pretty." Harry admired.

"One of the most sought after women in all the lands, although she never married." Olaf said taking a seat back in the chair, "Now what's the real reason you have come here? By your expressions, I take it you had no idea of your relation to Princess Anna. So that cannot be the reason."

Lily was trying to digest the information and was too shocked to speak, so James took the torch. "We have came here because of our son, shown him Harry." James said.

Harry looked up from the picture of Elsa he'd been engrossed in, "I'm sorry what?"

Albus chuckled, "Please give Olaf a demonstration my boy."

"Oh! Right, right." Harry said sheepishly. He collected magic in his hands, the blue and white ice magic casting lights on all of them. He released it onto the floor, creating an identical chair to Olaf just made of ice and snow. He hopped onto it with a grin.

"I was getting tired of standing." He joked.

Olaf seemed to be in shock, "I… see." he said with wide eyes, "You have the same powers as Elsa and wish to learn more about someone who possessed similar powers to you."

"Exactly!" Harry said.

"Well I can tell you much of what your powers can do, how to do them however, I would not know." Olaf said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"I mean, young Harry," Olaf said calmly, "that I have seen Elsa accomplish truly amazing feats. The effects of her magic even last today. But I haven't a clue of how to perform or to control your power. I am guessing that is the main reason why you came to Arendelle? To figure out how to control your powers?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Hmm, yes. Elsa had trouble controlling her powers as well, even as an adult. You seem to have a remarkable amount of control however. Elsa told me she had a great deal of trouble controlling her powers as a child." Olaf scratched his snowy chin in thought.

"I still do. When I get angry or afraid, they kinda just leak out of me." Harry spoke.

"It was the same with Elsa, even as an adult. Sometimes she'd accidentally freeze something without meaning to or drop the room temperature down to the point where you could see your breath."

"Are you saying that Elsa never gained full control of her powers?" James asked, afraid of what the snowman's answer may be.

"I am afraid not. As long as you have emotions, your powers will always respond accordingly." Olaf said.

Harry looked down in disappointment, he'd, they'd thought for sure that there'd be a way for him to gain full control. But if one lived their entire life with the same problems as him without gaining control… there must not be a way.

"But how? How could she not gain control? She went her entire life randomly freezing things when she felt afraid or angry? She never found a way to control them her entire life?" Sirius asked angrily.

Olaf looked at Sirius with a sad smile, "I am sad to say that Elsa never lived that long of a life. She died at the age of 29."

That shocked them all speechless.

"H-how?" Harry asked dry throated.

"I do not know, she simply stopped living."

"But that doesn't make sense, how can one simply stop living?" Lily asked.

Olaf's eyes got distant as if he were having a flashback, "We were in trouble. Once news of Elsa's powers reached neighboring kingdoms, Arendelle was seen as a threat to all, despite not even having an army. Arendelle was a neutral kingdom. People wanted to marry Elsa because of her power and beauty, I guess they thought they could use her power for themselves. But when she refused all proposals, those refused took it as fair cause to attack Elsa and Arendelle. It all started one night, after one of those balls Anna loved so much, a man snuck into Elsa's room and attempted to kill her." Olaf smirked, "To bad for him, he didn't know that Elsa was a light sleeper. I do believe he is still encased in ice somewhere in the dungeons.

It then became clear that Arendelle was in danger and Elsa became worried for Anna's safety. Anna was pregnant at the time and Elsa ordered Anna's husband Kristoff to get her out of Arendelle and get her someplace safe. Anna had wanted to stay but Elsa made it clear that she wasn't going to risk Anna's safety nor her baby's. Arendelle never held a ball again and that was the last time I ever saw Anna.

Then the war started. It came completely out of nowhere, we didn't even know who we were fighting, they bore no sigil. It was a month after Anna had left when the first ships appeared. Maybe fifty in total, carrying hundreds of soldiers armed with swords, crossbows, maces and more. And another army came from the West, less of an army and more like a vicious band of mercenaries. There were maybe two hundred of them. We had no time to react and no place to run to, our only way out of this valley was blocked so Elsa did the only thing she could."

Olaf closed his eyes as if remembering, "She unleashed winter on them, a blizzard unlike any before crashed into them, cold enough to freeze the sea solid. The ships froze where they were and remain there to this day. The mercenaries that had come by foot took refuge in Arendelle's town, killing any of those not lucky enough to get inside the castle and took refuge in their homes and not leaving. This lasted for two weeks, then they ran out of food and got desperate. They tried to breach the castle walls so Elsa created guardians to protect the castle, giant golems made of ice and snow. They did the job of keeping the mercenaries at bay, Elsa never actually sent them to attack the mercenaries. I believe she hoped they would surrender and try to go back home and they could end this without further blood shed. But they couldn't leave, Elsa had unknowingly made that impossible. The snow was nine feet high in the shallower parts, it would be impossible to make it out of the valley alive.

Those couple hundred soldiers in the ships soon ran out of food as well and walked the mile over the frozen bay. They soon were pounding at our gates, the golems had been destroyed and they were hungry. It is amazing what men will do when they are hungry. Elsa created more golems and ice creatures to defend us, maybe four hundred in total. Little dwarf elves like Dally, knights made completely from ice, wolves, even a dragon! And we sent those bastards straight back to hell!" Olaf said fiercely, causing the avidly listening group to jump in surprise.

"I even fought, it's how I lost my leg and half my nose. But once the battle was over and the blizzard had calmed, Elsa had changed. I remember standing next to her as she looked out over the snow that was dyed red and strewn with bodies. She stared at the destruction she had caused and formed some kind of mental block that prevented her from using her powers. And since she couldn't use her powers, she couldn't thaw Arendelle. The blizzard had stopped but the cold remained.

What was left of the villagers of Arendelle left the castle, I don't know if they made it out of the valley or not but we never heard from them again. Elsa remained behind, a shell of her former self. She'd just sit in her room all day staring out the window. I'd bring her meals but she hardly touched them. One day she decided to go and talk with the elder trolls that lived near the hot springs. She convinced them to seal off the Valley and to erase all traces of Arendelle's existence from the world. She would not tell me why she asked them of this, only that it was necessary. She died the next day in her sleep. I came in to give her her breakfast and she was just… still."He finished, his eyes haunted with grief and pain.

Harry held onto his mother's arm as if to stop himself from falling, he and Lily had tear trails running down their faces and the men weren't much better. James was holding his wifes hand tightly while Sirius gazed blankly out the window, you could see the outlines of ships out in the bay. Albus had his eyes closed, tears leaking out of his own eyes as well.

"I- I'm so sorry." Harry croaked out. Olaf didn't respond, seemingly too lost in memories

"So here we have remained, watching over the castle. We do not anymore but we used to do patrols through the woods, on the look out for anyone who made it through the wards. But that was long ago, those of us who haven't wandered out past the wards to melt simply fall into their snow sleep and remain that way for years on end."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, Olaf's story had shaken them all. It wasn't the story book like they were expecting. It was a harsh reality and one of the saddest things they'f ever heard.

Lily wiped her tears on her sleeve, "Snow sleep?" She questioned.

"While we can, we do not have to eat, we do not age, we cannot mate, and have no need for social behaviors. So we find a place to get comfortable and fall asleep. You actually passed many of us on your way down here, you just didn't notice them because they were covered in snow. We may as well be statues when we are like this, the passage of time doesn't affect our minds which allows most of us to keep our sanity."

"This is why time is a problem for us." Dally spoke causing them to jump, they'd forgotten he was there, "We can be in a snow sleep for hundreds of years at a time, we lost track of the date long ago. Some of us still haven't woken up from their very first time asleep."

"What was the year that Elsa and Anna lived in? We could figure out how long you've been cut off from the rest of the world." Sirius said in an attempt to get away from the story.

"I believe we lived in the year of 1336." Olaf said, his tone equally as curious.

Lily quickly did the math in her head, her eyes widened at the number, "That's 653 years ago! I had thought that you would have lived much earlier! Mid eighteen hundreds at the most. Anna wrote English in her diary and was too good for it to have been any earlier."

"You have Anna's Diary?" Olaf asked, "Is that how you were able to find this place?"

Lily nodded her head, "Yes, Albus was able to acquire it for us."

"May I see it?" Olaf asked, Lily immediately pulled out the diary and gave it to him. He began to leaf through the pages.

"Anna talks about events up until around her nineteenth birthday. It is there that the diary abruptly cuts off, talking about an afternoon she spent with Kristoff." Lily said.

"Hmm." Olaf hummed as he leafed through the book, "This is a copy of the original, only written in a different language. Even in a different language, I can tell that this is not Anna's handwriting." he finally declared.

"But then where is the original if this is a copy? And speaking of languages, how is it you can speak perfect, modern English after being away from the rest of the world?" James asked.

"I am unaware of where the original is, I know that Anna had taken it with her when she left Arendelle. But any information regarding Arendelle should have been erased from it when the trolls performed their magic. I am unaware of how any information survived. And as for languages, we could speak whatever languages Elsa could speak." Olaf said while rubbing his chin, "And I think, with her influence gone, Harry has filled the void her magic left. His magic is now influencing us. Yes, I can feel it now. I haven't felt this energized since Elsa passed."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Harry said, unsure if that was a good thing.

"It is a good thing Harry." Olaf assured, "The snow sleep leaves our minds clouded and groggy for sometime. If I wasn't being influenced by your magic, I doubt I would have been able to tell that story with the same detail as I just did."

"Thank you for telling us that by the way." James said, "I know it must not have been easy for you to think about that."

Olaf smiled at him, he seemed to be smiling more now than when they had first met him. "On the contrary, it was actually somewhat nice. It brought up the good memories, along with the bad. The two are now so intermixed that it would be impossible to talk of one without bringing up the other."

He hopped off his chair and stretched his stick arms out wide, "Arendelle welcomes you five with open arms. You will always be welcome to come and visit when you wish to. I only ask for one favor in return."

"Anything." Lily said.

"Do not tell anyone of our existence without my express permission. We have kept the kingdom secret as Elsa wanted us to and I do not wish to disobey her last wish." Olaf said.

The four adults looked at each other, they all nodded in silent agreement. "We promise to do as you ask." Dumbledore said.

Dally looked delighted at the prospect of visitors. "I shall go collect firewood for your rooms as well as wake a few others." He scampered off, skipping with excitement.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" Olaf asked, once again taking a seat in his chair,

"Can you tell us more about Anna and Elsa. What were they like?" Harry asked excitedly.

Olaf smiled and launched into a story.

AN/: Whew, the struggle is real. Trying to make that entire story work was a pain but I think I did a decent job of making sure there weren't any holes in the story. Let me know if you did see any holes and then I can go back and fix them. Let me know what you think by writing lots of reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen, Rowling owns HP**

Olaf had some very amusing stories about Arendelle's royal sisters. Detailing in fights that the two sisters got into over their love of chocolate (a fight starting from Anna devouring their entire supply in the castle), to Anna convincing Elsa to create a giant ice slide that traveled down one of the mountain ranges. And it was still there! It needed a little bit of maintenance from all the years that it had been neglected, but any breaks and cracks were easily solved by Harry as well as the problem that it was covered in twenty feet of snow.

"WHHHHOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!" Harry screamed gleefully as he slid down the first section of the slide. Apparently it went all the way to the top of the mountain! It was broken into ten sections so one could get off at any point they wanted to. But Dally said that only a handful had gone all the way to the top and taken the tenth section, apparently it was too hard of a hike for most.

Lily watched nervously from the bottom of the slide and how could she not be nervous? The first segment of slide was nearly a mile long! She could barely even see them when they flew to the top. The slide had many twists and turns along the way, even a loop at one point, it looked like any mother's worst nightmare. Her husband and His best friend did not share her concerns however.

"AAAHAHHHHHAHAHAHAH!" SIrius laughed in glee as he slid down a few seconds after Harry.

"HHHHOOOOOLLLLYYYYY MERLIN!" James shouted as he came down after Sirius.

Lily sighed, why did her Husband have to be such a child? Sometimes it felt like she lived on an island of children. Harry, Anna, Sirius, James, and Remus being the children. The only somewhat adult contact she got was with Alice.

"Ohhh MY! This is most exciting!" Albus yelled in a much quieter voice as he too slid down the slide. The silence of the valley allowed Lily to hear him clear as day. She mentally added the Headmaster to her list of children.

Harry finally shot out of the mouth of the slide with a gleeful cry. He traveled at high speed straight into the puffy snow bank he'd conjured before they'd went up. Lily had added an excess of cushioning charms to the snow despite their protests, a mother can't be too careful. Harry shot up out of the snow, laughing his head off.

"That was the best thing EVER!" He had the largest grin she had ever seen and that made her forget most of the dangers that the slide brought. Then something occurred to her.

"Uh dear? You might want to move out of the way, Sirius is about to come out next." She warned.

Harry's eyes widened and quickly scampered out of the snow bank just in time to get out of the way of his surrogate Uncle's flaring body. Sirius' shot up out of the snow with a grin just as large as his godson's.

"I thought playing fetch was fun but this takes the cake!"

"Sirius, get out of the way! Dad's about to shoot out!" Harry warned.

Sirius too scampered out of the snow pile just as James shot out of the slide. James had somehow ended up going head first down the slide instead of feet first. He ended up buried up to his waist in snow, looking very comical in the process.

"Prongs get out of the snow bank, Albus is about to come out!" Sirius warned his friend but James seemed to be a bit stuck and could not hear him. Too late, the Headmaster came flying out, his orange robes flailing about him. Lily brandished her wand to summon James out of the way, but she needn't have worried. The headmaster brandished his own wand, causing him to slow down mid air and be gently lowered to the ground.

"That was fun!" Albus said cheerfully causing Sirius to snort and Harry to grin widely.

"Let's go again!" Harry said excitedly, "Only this time I'll fix the second section so we can ride that one too!"

"Oh no, you've scared your mother enough for one day." Lily said, "How bout we go inside and enjoy a nice safe game of checkers."

"But Lily dearest, that's no fun." James said finally unstuck in the snow bank.

"I don't care if it's not fun. We are not doing that again today." She said with finality, she'd let them go again later on. But not today.

"Awww." Harry groaned disappointedly.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, "Cheer up pup! We can do it again later, and we can fix those other sections too."

Harry perked up, "Oh yeah! If the rest of the sections are like that one, I can't wait to try them out. Hey Dally, how far do they go up anyway?" Harry asked the dwelf.

The ice being scratched his beard, he'd become their sort of caretaker while in Arendelle. "Up to the top of the North Mountain if I remember correctly."

Harry's eyes widened, "The North Mountain? As in the place where Elsa made her castle?"

Dally nodded.

Harry smacked himself in the face,"We've been here an entire week and I can't believe we forgot to ask about that part of the story. Can we go see it?" He asked.

Dally got a sad expression on his face, "You may. But it is no longer just Queen Elsa's Ice Palace, it is where we chose to lay her."

"You mean Elsa is buried there?" Sirius asked.

Dally looked affronted, "We would never burry Queen Elsa, a resting place in the ground would not be befitting someone as wonderful as her. We laid her in the bed she had made herself when she created the palace."

The adults shared a look before silently agreeing, "We'd like to pay our respects then." Albus said.

Dally nodded, "I must inform Olaf, be set to leave in half an hour."

They decided that flying up there would be the best option, but so as not to anger the gryffins, they'd do as they've been doing and fly very close to the ground. They arrived at their destination in under an hour, they couldn't fly too fast as Dally had to recognize landmarks to make sure they were on the right path. But they finally arrived at a snow covered arch that acted as a bridge from one side of a drop to the peak of the North Mountain.

"Now that bridge is actually Elsa's creation." Dally said after landing, "You can't tell because it's covered in snow but it's a very elegant ice bridge that should lead straight to the fron gate of the palace."

Harry nodded his head and gathered his magic into his hands, summoning some wind to blow the snow off the bridge. Once the snow was gone, the bridge looked a little worse for wear but Harry quickly fixed that problem too. He immediately began crossing, the adults and dwelf following tentatively behind. They didn't quite trust the bridge. Harry rolled his eyes, ice was incredibly strong. This bridge could probably hold an elephant.

They got to the end of the bridge which ran directly into the snow covered mountain, Harry blew this off too, revealing a doorway made of ice.

"This isn't actually a mountain." Dally said, "This 'peak' is actually the whole palace. It is too bad it is covered in snow. It was quite a sight."

Harry hummed, easy fix. Gathering his magic into his hands once again, he began to manipulate and twirl it into a vortex of icy wind.

"You may want to hold onto those rails." Harry warned and gave them a moment to brace themselves before he unleashed the vortex.

It immediately surrounded the large peak in a tornado of snow, quickly eroding the buildup of snow that had accumulated over the years. Their party clenched the railings tightly as the wind threatened to throw them off the mountain. Harry on the other hand wasn't the least bit affected, unless you count the way his hair moved in the wind.

The tornado began to die down, allowing the curtain of snow to reveal a truly magnificent sight. A blue palace made of crystal clear ice lay before them, towering at least another hundred feet into the sky. It had a large central spire in the center, surrounded by smaller offshoots. The setting sun hit the palace, causing it to light up in purple, turquoise, and pink where the light struck. Their group gazed in wonder in how something so simple as ice could look so beautiful. Sure, most of Arendelle Castle was made of ice. But Arendelle was made to look like it used to, man made but made of ice. This palace looked as if it were created by a god.

"I believe you understated the castles magnificence Dally." Dumbledore said, the other four nodded in agreement.

Harry entered first, the ice doors moving soundlessly as he easily pushed them open. The entrance hall was rather empty to be honest, a frozen fountain and large clear ice walls was all it was. The ceiling went up to the very top of the palace, over a hundred feet high. An elegant stair cast wound it's way up the right of the fountain before branching off into two separate ones. The floor was clear as glass and had a large snowflake design imbedded in the floor.

Sirius whistled in appreciativeness.

"The staircase to the left leads to the balcony while the right leads to Elsa's bedroom." Dally informed as he led them upwards.

They took the right staircase, to Elsa's bedroom where she was laid to rest. Upon entering, they realized just how detailed Elsa had made the palace. The walls were lined to the ceiling with decorative snowflakes, not one the same as the other. They entered through a doorway and saw Elsa.

She was lying in a round bed at the center of the room. Her blonde hair over her right shoulder in the same braid that they had seen in the photograph only now that they got a better view of it did they see that she actually had snowflakes decorated within her hair. Her eyes were closed and a contented smile lay on her beautiful face. The dress was also the same as they had seen in the photograph, a mix of white and blue, glittering with ice crystals. The bed she lay on seemed to be padded with fresh snow, but somehow the snow did not have a single mark on it. Her arms crossed over her stomach, holding a golden locket. She had not decomposed like one would have, they would have thought that the constant cold would have kept her body fresh but that would have left signs of her blood freezing and skin cracking from the cold. Elsa looked like she had died yesterday.

They were all silent as they paid their respects. Harry went first, he gazed down at his hero with tears in his eyes. Ever since he had heard the story of Elsa, she had become a person that he looked up to. Even though there was so little known about her, hell she was considered a myth! But Harry knew she existed, she and him, they were the same and he found that her story was the only thing that made him feel a little bit normal. He conjured an ice lily, this one looking more real than any he'd ever made, and slid it between her clasped hands. He crawled onto the bed, his presence somehow not disturbing her in the slightest, and placed a kiss on her cheek. He quickly got off and rushed to the doors that led to a small balcony, he needed to get some fresh air.

Lily went next with James beside her, She too had tears in her eyes. Was it strange to cry for someone you never knew? She thought not, she felt like she knew Elsa somehow. Maybe it was their supposed relations, she still wasn't so sure about that. It just seemed so improbable that they were related through Anna. And yet they couldn't dispute Her and Anna's too similar of appearance.

After a minute of gazing at the Snow Queen, James led her to the balcony. They had a son that they shouldn't leave alone for too long.

Sirius didn't know what to do. He had no connection to the Queen, other than her being a supposed ancestor of his best friend's wife and having the same powers as his Godson. Sirius decided on just silently saying thankyou for being a good influence on Harry and left to join the family on the balcony.

Dumbledore approached last with Dally at his side, "She looks peaceful." He observed solemnly.

Dally nodded his head, "We did our best to try and make her so."

"You did well." He said and then a thought struck him, "Would you mind if I cast something on her? It would not disturb her and would allow us to know for good if Lily and Harry are related to her in some way."

Dally thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head, "Aye, I give you my permission. But be warned that if something goes wrong, you'll have all of us to answer to." Dally warned.

Albus nodded his head in acceptance and unveiled his wand from his robes. He waved it over Elsa and muttered a incantation. With wizard heritage such an important part of their culture, a spell had to be developed that would allow one to find out if they were a descendant of a particular person. The spell would work up to around forty generations back, which should be more than enough for them.

Elsa's body was surrounded by a light halo of blue, and then the Potters and Sirius rushed back in from the balcony. Harry and Lily had a lighter colored halo than what Elsa had around herself, the color was close but not an exact match.

"Headmaster! What's happening?" Lily asked in panic.

"It's fine my dear." He soothed, "I apologize, I probably should have warned you before I performed that spell. But may I congratulate you two on being royalty of Arendelle."

They looked at him uncomprehendingly before they all suddenly understood, "You mean you cast a spell that…"

"Let us know if you were related to Queen Elsa? Yes I did. Although how accurate this spell is is always unclear. After such a long period of time, usually everyone is related in some way, no matter how small. But the color of your halo tells me that you two are closer related to her than most would be."

"But Headmaster, does that mean all of Elsa's descendants and relatives are currently glowing right now too?" James asked, worried about the Statute of Secrecy.

"No, the spell only has a hundred foot effect radius. No one else should be effected." The headmaster soothed.

They left Elsa's bedroom after a few minutes more of paying respects. Lily asked Harry if he wanted to leave, but he decided he wanted to see the rest of the palace. Dally led them to the main balcony, but unlike the elegant and untouched bedroom, the balcony seemed to have been nearly demolished.

The walls had numerous cracks and fractures within. A crushed ice chandelier lay in the middle of the room while numerous ice struts jutted up from the ground at harsh angles. More than a few of them had crossbow bolts embedded within. The balcony was nearly destroyed as well, the railing all but gone.

"What happened here?" Sirius asked.

Dally's eyebrows creased, "Men attacked Elsa when she ran away." He observed their shocked expressions, "I take it that that part wasn't in your story book?"

Lily shook her head, "No, the story just says that Anna came up here and tried to convince Anna to come down. Elsa lost control and Anna got hurt. Anna fled with Kristoff and Elsa went after them later to try and save Anna."

Dally grunted, "No, Elsa was attacked by men trying to stop the everlasting winter. A crossbow bolt cut the chandler loose in their fight, causing Elsa to be knocked out in the process. She was taken to Arendelle and held prisoner."

"That's awful." Lily said.

"I can fix it for you if you'd like." Harry said but Dally shook his head.

"No, leave it. Reminds us of the injustices done to our Queen, reminds us of her struggles that she overcame."

They accepted his answer and began to look around, the destruction wasn't too bad but it reminded them just what Harry was capable of. Along with the amazing things he can do, there is also the destruction he can cause, this along with his little ice tornado demonstration outside reminded them of that fact.

A glint caught Harry's eye from a corner of the room, "What's this?" Harry asked a. It looked like a crown or a tiara.

Dally's eyes widened, "That would be the Queen of Arendelle's crown! I've seen pictures of past queens wearing it in the castle but, Olaf said that Elsa threw it off the mountain when she created this palace. He said it was forever lost in the snow."

Albus chuckled, "Well it looks like it has been found now."

James was about to speak but they were interrupted by Remus' Patronus phasing through the ceiling. They had been keeping in touch through patronus messages, just little messages to tell them that they were okay and any exciting discoveries they made.

The wolf paused in front of them and opened its maw, "James, Albus, get your arses to the Ministry pronto! There's just been an attack within the Ministry and we need your help!" The wolf dissipated.

James locked eyes with Dumbledore who nodded his head, "Dally, sorry but we're not going to be able to fly you down the rest of the way. We need to leave, now."

Dally nodded his head, "I shall inform Olaf, do not be too long before your next visit."

"We won't and we'll bring Anna along as well." They'd told the snow people about the remarkable similarities between Harry and Elsa, their sister's names being the seam being one of them.

"Lily, you've still got all our things in that bag right?" She nodded, they'd brought their tent and everything, just incase one of them got hurt and they needed medical attention.

"Albus, can you make us a portkey to get out of here? Or will the wards interfere?" James asked.

The headmaster shook his head, "They should not, the wards only affect one's memory when they pass through. But now that we had been here, we should be able to magically transport ourselves in and out without the wards affecting us." he tapped his robes with his wand, making them glow blue for a brief second.

"If you'd all grab hold of my sleave, we'll be underway."

"Wait! I forgot to get a souvenir for Anna." Harry said.

"Pup, look down at your hands." Sirius said.

Harry looked at the crown, amazed he hadn't thought of that. He looked to Dally questioningly. The dwelf waved his hand nonchalantly.

"It it yours My Lord, it can remain 'lost' for a while longer I think." He said with a wink.

Harry nodded gratefully and hugged Dally goodbye, Dally was shocked by the action.

"Thanks for all your help Dally." Harry said.

"It has been my pleasure My Lord." He said.

Harry grasped Dumbledore's orange robes like the rest of his family. And with a muttered 'home' from the aged wizard, they were gone.

They landed in their kitchen where they had left. Harry didn't have James to brace him this time and ended up falling on his back.

"HARRY!" Anna yelled excitedly and pounced on her older brother in a hug. She'd been waiting in there ever since Remus told her they'd be back soon.

"Yeah, I missed you too Anna." Harry said dizzily.

Anna scowled at him, "Not as much as I missed you! Remus has been soooo boring, and Alice only came over three times."

James picked Anna up off Harry, "Daddy!" She squealed and threw her arms around her neck.

"I missed you too Princess, and I wish I could stay longer but I have to go to work." He kissed her head and handed her to Lily. He left for the floo, Albus following closely behind.

"Remus, tell us what happened." Lily said insistently.

Remus' face was grim, "The Ministry was attacked, specifically the Auror Department." He said causing Lily's eyes to widen, "It was a surprise, Voldemort created some sort of magic bomb that he detonated in the Auror Department. It killed over two thirds of our Auror force."

Lily clutched Anna in fright, their government was severely crippled now. Their Aurors had actually been some of the best in the world, one of their Ministry's Prime objectives after the war with Grindelwald was to build a strong Auror force that could easily combat dark wizards. But with over half that force gone… They were in some serious trouble.

**AN/: Hope you like this chapter, sorry we had to leave Arendelle so soon but you'll find out more about what happened there in the coming chapters but I just wanted to add these scenes in here to get us back on course of the story. I'd say maybe one or two more chapters before I send Harry to Hogwarts where there will be some major differences. And before I forget, about Peter Pettigrew, he doesn't exist in this world. As always send in lots of reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Frozen goes to disney and HP to Rowling**

187. That was the number of people who died in the Ministry Explosion. Two thirds of the Auror force wiped out in seconds. The entire British Magical Population was reeling in shock.

Voldemort had only been considered a medium level threat up until now. Only attacking low level shops in Knockturn Alley and gathering followers and then killing those who refused to join. But with this recent attack, he just became public enemy number one. And wasn't just an attack, it was a grapple for power. The Ministry was being taken over by his supporters, Malfoys, Lestranges, and Blacks holding key positions in the MInistry. They, of course, had no known connection to Voldemort. But everyone knew that they were definitely sympathizers by the way they reacted to some of his actions during Wizengamot Trials and tried to slow down bills that would help out law enforcement. Sirius cursed his father for getting involved with such an undertaking.

In the two months since the attack, security had been amped up four fold at the Ministry. No one got in or out without being magically scanned, every one passed through a sspecial mist that revealed concealment charms and polyjuice. The Department of Mysteries had figured out how Voldemort had gotten the explosion to work. By viewing memories of an Auror that survived the explosion, they saw that it was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters that were the cause. They had captured him and taken him in for questioning, not knowing that he had runes carved into his skin under his robes. Those runes were activated, causing the man's magical core to explode. The DOM figured out a way to detect this and now anyone with similar markings would be automatically transferred to an unbreakable holding cell upon arriving at the Ministry.

The Potter family had barely seen James since they arrived home. He was either at the Ministry trying to straighten things out, or meeting with their allied Ministries (France, Poland, Germany) requesting Aurors so that they would not be so vulnerable. The Head of the DMLE had been killed in the explosion, leaving his successor, Amelia Bones, to take his place. Amelia had made James her official second in command, giving James a lot more power and a lot more responsibility. James was not only in charge of their relations with other Auror Corps. but he was now responsible for recruitment as well. They were allowing in young adults that they normally wouldn't have let in due to their NEWT scores, but James knew that NEWTS weren't everything. He'd also convince Alastor Moody to come out of retirement to whip the newbies into shape.

Harry and Anna knew that something very bad had happened. They both heard Remus tell Lily what had happened in the kitchen, but they did not know how it would impact their lives. The only change that had really occurred to them was that they saw much less of their Father and Sirius. And this is how Lily wanted to keep it, her children unaware of the troubles of the world outside their manor and as happy as can be. They stayed inside the manor wards, which had been fully activated by that point. This wasn't that new to them, they hardly ever left anyway due to Harry's elemental ability.

Anna had begged them to take another trip to Arendelle, but due to the current conditions, they decided it best to remain at home. She was very upset over this but Harry was able to entertain her with stories of their time there.

"And they didn't look like big dumb mountain trolls that you see in books, these trolls were small and round as a ball." Harry said causing Anna to giggle despite having already hearing this story. She couldn't get enough of their vacon at Arendelle.

"What did they say to you?" She said as she adjusted Elsa's Tiara that sat upon her head. She hadn't taken it off since Harry gave it to her. Despite not belonging to Princess Anna, she still loved it, even though it was a little big.

"They immediately knew that Elsa and I had similar powers and they also could tell that Mum and I were related to Princess Anna (something that caused Anna to jump in joy). We talked about the wards, my powers (which they had no solution as to how to control them either), and Sirius' love life surprisingly enough."

Anna giggled again, "Why would they want to talk about that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "They said that they were 'love experts' and that it was time for Sirius to settle down and find a wife."

They both laughed at that before laying back down in the snow. Now in late November, Harry didn't even have to conjure snow around this time of year. Well… maybe he gave the weather an extra push to make the snow three feet deep. Sue him, he liked the snow. It wasn't that cold out, around 20 degrees fahrenheit. Harry didn't even feel it and could wear a t-shirt and shorts, but Anna wore a full winter survival apparel. Jacket, hat, boots, gloves, snow pants, and a scarf.

Anna scratched Barry on the head. In their absence, she'd been trying to teach him how to do tricks. She'd only been able to get him to sit and lay down after saying the command three times, but it was progress. Barry had been a seamless addition to their family, the only thing that Anna didn't like was that he couldn't sleep in her bed because he made it too cold. Harry was the only one able to stand it.

"Harry! Anna! Time you come inside!" Lily yelled out their back door.

The two got up and trudged through the snow back to the manor. Barry did that odd doggy hop to be able to see over the snow.

Once inside, Lily addressed them, "Anna, why don't you go upstairs and get undressed? Mr. Dumbledore and I need to talk with Harry here."

The two just noticed the Headmaster enjoying the warmth of the fire, "Good afternoon Harry, Anna."

Anna waved but did not speak, she was tired from trudging through the snow. She headed up to her room.

"Nice to see you Headmaster, what is it we need to talk to you about?" Harry asked talking of his snow covered shoes

"Why don't we three go up to the Study to discuss this hmm? This could be a long conversation and we should be comfortable."

Harry shrugged, fine by him, he liked the Study. It was cosey.

Once seated inside the Study, sitting in the same exact way they had last time the three of them were in here, Albus began to tell Harry the reason for his visit.

"Harry… I came here to discuss Hogwarts with you." Albus said as gently as he could.

"Are you worried that I'll hurt someone? Cause I promise you that I won't, I've gotten real good at controlling it and-"

Albus cut the nine year old off mid sentence, "Calm Harry, I know that you'd never hurt someone. But unfortunately it is not only I that you would have to convince of this. You must convince the Board of Governors as well."

"Who are they?"

"It is their duty to do what they think is best in order to raise school standards and keep it safe. And, unfortunately, they will see you as a danger, Harry." Albus said sadly.

"Th-they might not allow me into Hogwarts?" Harry asked fearfully, he'd hear all his parents' and uncles' stories about Hogwarts. It was one of the places he desperately wanted to visit.

Albus nodded his head sadly, "I won't lie to you Harry, there is a real possibility that you may not be able to go to Hogwarts. But your parents and I have been working on a plan for the last three years that we are almost certain will work."

Harry perked up a bit at this hope.

"You see Harry, the Board of Governors are greatly influenced by the Ministry. Many of their decisions are often checked by the Ministry before hand before they are enacted. It was our idea that we could try and convince the Ministry that it would be better for you to grow under watchful eyes of the teachers at Hogwarts, rather than unsupervised at home where they don't know what you're up to."

Harry nodded his head, sounded viable.

"But you understand, for this to happen, we'd have to reveal your secret to the Ministry. Perhaps give an demonstration of what you can do and convince them that you will not be a danger to the students."

Harry nodded his head. Unless he kept cooped up in the manor, word of his powers would have gotten out in some way, especially if he attended Hogwarts.

"Your father and I have some sway at the Ministry and we should be able to get them to look at you in a fair light. We were planning on unveiling you to the world around this time actually, after the visit to Arendelle and you perhaps found a better way to control your powers." He sighed, "But with no luck on that avenue and with the recent attack on the Ministry, we decided that we should push your unveiling date back into January."

"O-okay, that's fine I guess." Harry said unsure of himself.

Dumbledore smiled, "Don't worry my boy, leave the hard stuff to us. You simply be the wonderful boy you are now and think of a good way to use your powers to really 'wow' the Wizengamot." He said with a wink causing Harry to laugh.

Lily reach over and grasped Harry's hand, "Harry, sweetie, there is something else we need to tell you as well."

Harry looked at her curiously, she sounded very reluctant. "What is it Mum?"

Lily took a deep breath, "Well, because of your powers, you won't be able to use a wand."

Harry looked at her wide eyed, "What do you mean?"

"She means Harry," Albus said, "that I have talked with my friend Nicholas and he has told me that every Elemental he's come across (only three), none of them had been able to use a wand. A wand cannot simply handle an Elemental's magic and will explode quite violently when an Elemental tries to harness wizard magic."

"But what would I do at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, if he couldn't perform wand magic and a wand magic school...

"You would attend the non magical classes such as potions and you would have one on one lessons with members of our staff when they and you are free." Albus had discussed with Lily and James about telling more people about Harry, specifically the teachers. They agreed to Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, seeing as those two had been their favorite and most trusted teachers.

"One on one lessons?" Harry asked.

Albus smiled, "Yes, the teachers we have told said that they would be thrilled to work with you." He wasn't lying, Flilius had been practically bouncing in excitement when he heard about Harry. They may be educators now but before they was scholars and what scholar didn't want to see and study something as rare as an Elemental?

"What would we do though? If I can't use a wand?"

"You would figure out new ways to use your ability, practice and refine the control you have now, and with teachers there, you would not have to worry about any accidents." He'd told Minerva and Filius of the potential danger of working with Harry and they did not care. They both were very capable wizards and could handle themselves.

"That sounds good I guess." Harry said calmly but on the inside, he was ecstatic about the idea.

"I too, would like to help you work on your control. If you would allow it." Albus said.

"Of course! That'd be great!" Now he was even more excited, the greatest wizard perhaps ever was going to help him!

"You're okay with not using a wand?" Lily was surprised with how well Harry was handling it.

"Well yeah. I've still got magic, and even though its not the same as yours, it's mine and I wouldn't change it for anything."

Lily smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

"That's the spirit my boy, now I think I hear you sister calling for you." HArry listened and he was indeed right, Anna was calling for him. Something about Barry finally performing shake, he rushed out of the study.

"Do you really think we'll be able to convince them Albus?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "I did not lie to Harry, It could go either way. But I believe that if we play our cards right, we should have a good chance of getting him into Hogwarts."

"Will the Malfoys be a problem?" The Malfoy's Head was on the Board of Governors.

"Oh most definitely, especially with Lucius' son attending Hogwarts the same year as Harry. But we need only eight of the twelve votes of the Governors to make this work, I believe we can persuade enough of them."

Lily nodded, "Good."

"You understand that this announcement will make Harry very famous." Albus said, he knew a thing or two about the subject.

Lily nodded, "James and I have realized that. But it was going to happen eventually. Harry's very special and once the world finds out how special, they're all going to want a piece of him. We'll make sure to prepare him for it before Hogwarts."

They sat in silence before Albus brought up and old topic, "Horace still says his job is open to you."

Lily sighed, "And I told him the last time we met that I wouldn't accept until all my children are in Hogwarts. And with one still four years out and possibly more on the way, that could be a while."

"Possibly? Have you and James been trying?"

Lily blushed at the subject that she would maybe only discuss with Alice, "Ehem, kinda?"

Albus' eyes gave her that damn twinkle.

Lily sighed, "We just don't know if we should bring another child into this world, especially with the state of things." She referred to the recent attack.

Albus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I understand my dear, and I wish you two luck in whatever you decide. Now I must be going if I am to make my latest appointment, the robes of the Slytherin house have been dyed pink. It seems that Molly Weasley's Twins have been stirring up trouble, much the same way your boys did. Minerva has been doing her best to control them, but you know how she has a soft spot for pranksters."

Lily laughed at his statement, not the one about Minerva but how she called the infamous Marauders 'her boys'. It was true she supposed, she was the only non-teacher that could keep a leash of the three of them

* * *

Two months later it was the day of their great unveiling. No one knew just what was going on, just that Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Wizengamot to discuss a matter of importance.

The Wizengamot was made up of three kinds of people. There were the department heads who automatically had a seat to vote on decisions made by the Ministry. There were the rich Heads of old families who were able to buy a seat. And then there were the wizards of significant magical power like Dumbledore. They were let into the Wizengamot simply because of the great respect the community had for their power, currently there were only three of them.

The Wizengamot Chamber itself was shaped in a large octagon. Mahogany benches lined one side of the chamber, used for press and visitors. They were empty now, as this was an unscheduled meeting. The other half held over two hundred mahogany chairs with velvet cushions, obviously used by the members of the Wizengamot. There was a large high podium in the center of the Wizengamot Seats, the designated spots for the Chief Warlock, the Minister, and the stenographer or the person that recorded everything that happened.

James had used a large chunk of his family's money to buy a seat two years back, they were not nearly as rich as the Malfoys but they had enough money that they could get by and by most things that they wanted. The last purchase made by a Potter that cost as much money as buying a seat was when James' ancestor had the manor built. It had been worth it in his opinion.

"Is everything set?" James asked the headmaster.

Albus nodded, "Every one of the Governors are here and I have moved Harry and Lily to my office." The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he was allowed an office that was just outside of the meeting chambers. He never really used it but it was still there.

"Good." James tried to put on a strong face but Albus could see that he was very nervous.

"Do not worry, we have been preparing for this for two and a half years. We are more than prepared." Albus soothed and just then a gong rang out across the chamber, letting them know that it was time to start.

"If everyone would please take your seats we may begin." Albus' voice wasn't particularly loud but it was heard by everyone.

Once everyone was seated, Albus walked down to the floor and began the speech he had planned. "Now I am sure many of you are wondering why I have called this informal gathering of the Wizengamot." He looked around and saw many people nodding their heads, "Well it pertains to a matter that affects Hogwarts."

"Excuse me Chief Warlock." Adrian Greengrass spoke up, "But wouldn't a matter pertaining to Hogwarts be better handled by yourself and the Board of Governors?"

Albus nodded his head, "Under normal circumstances, yes. But once the issue has been explained in full, I have no doubt that the Ministry will want to get involved. I became aware of a situation seven years ago that has both troubled and amazed me. To explain further, I ask that James Potter, Head of the International Law Enforcement Relations Department, come and explain further." Dumbledore took his seat as James stood up and took up where Albus left off.

"Thank you Chief Warlock." James said in the strong voice he used when commanding Aurors, "I will try to remain as impartial as I can, but I am afraid that will be extremely difficult as the matter is very personal" He paused to gather his thoughts.

"The matter that the Chief Warlock has brought up has to deal with my son." James looked around at the incredulous faces of the Wizengamot, he heard the grunts of disapproval and annoyance. They had been called because of one man's son? Some looked insulted that their time was being wasted in such a way.

"Now before some of you disregard what I have to say or just outright leave, I ask that you meet my son and see the problem for yourselves." At this point Harry and Lily walked into the room, Lily looked calm and collected even though James was certain she felt the opposite on the inside. Harry looked a mixture of scared and nervous, he'd never been around this many people before. Luckily, no ice was forming which meant that the wasn't so scared as to lose control.

James walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "My son, Harry, has a unique gift that he has had since birth. Now I ask that you not be alarmed by what is about to happen and you try to remain as calm as possible, you are in no danger."

James bent down and whispered in Harry's ear, "Show them, just like we practiced."

Harry locked eyes with James and nodded his head, he walked to the center of the floor and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted to happen, gathering his magic into his hands, causing them to light up with blue light. Members who had been paying only the barest amount of attention sat up in interest, most gasped in shock, magic without a wand was almost unheard of in the wizarding world.

Harry felt that he had enough Elemental Ice to do what he had in mind, he released it into the floor, causing a large snowflake to branch out from him. The snowflake spread, causing the tile floor to become smooth ice, also creeping up the seats and walls of the chamber. Elegant designs of snowflakes decorated the walls in great swirl designs. The temperature dropped to the point you could see your breath. The members felt the magic travel up their chairs in a cold chill, changing the color of the red velvet to a snow white with snowflake embroidery. Some fell out of their chairs in shock.

The magic kept traveling up the walls until it converged at the center of the ceiling and began to form an ice chandelier. It wasn't as elegant as the one in Arendelle Castle, but it was definitely impressive. Finally, the magic ended with a light snowfall from the ceiling.

The chamber was silent, all members gazing around in wonder at the ice wonderland. Finally, James broke the silence.

"Clearly, you can now all see that my son is different. Special." He amended.

"Wha-what curse lay upon your son?" A member spoke up, James was about to rebuff him. say that it was not a curse but a gift, but he was beaten to the punch.

"Curse? Montague, are you daft? Have you never heard of an elemental?" Charles Hutchinson spoke up, he was one of the few that was welcomed into the Wizengamot do to his magical prowess. He was nearly as old as Dumbledore and was Britain's top auror back during Grindelwald's reign of terror.

James nodded his head, "Mr. Hutchinson is right, My son is an elemental. For those of you who do not know what an elemental is, think of a person having complete control over an element of nature. For Harry, it is obviously ice."

Hutchinson grunted, "I met the last one, bloody powerful bloke he was."

That threw James for a loop, "I shall have to discuss with you about that, but that can wait until later. We must deal with matters at hand."

"Speaking of which, Harry? Do you mind?" Dumbledore spoke, "It is getting a bit chilly in here."

Harry nodded his head, they'd discussed this beforehand so he'd know what was coming. He'd practiced melting his ice for the last month and it was still a little give and take. Sometimes it would come all too easy for him and other times it would be a struggle just to melt an ice cube. But this was the most critical part of showing his abilities, showing that he can fix what he makes.

Harry focused on his sister, the person that he loved most. He thought of all the happy memories they'd made together and began to pull. It was different than just unleashing his powers, when he unleashed them they eagerly responded. But when he tried to call them back in, it was like they were reluctant to come back. But slowly, the ice that covered the chamber began to gather into Harry's hands. Once all of it was within his hands, he dispersed it into nothing.

"Now that that is taken care of, I'll tell you all how this relates to Hogwarts. Harry cannot perform magic as you or I can with a wand, wand magic and his are just too incompatible. But he obviously is not a squib and cannot start a life in the muggle world as he still, I shall be honest, has great difficulty controlling his powers when he gets emotional. As Mr. Hutchinson said before, the Elemental he knew was very powerful. And so is my son. I ask that you do not restrict him from attending Hogwarts because of of something he was born with. I ask that you allow him to make friends in a place where he will be accepted for who he is. I ask that you not interfere with my son's education which I know the Ministry will want to have a hand in simply because of what he better place for him to gain control than under the watch of some of the greatest wizards and witches in the world?" He finished strongly.

He looked around at the members of the Wizengamot, all of them looked thoughtful. James knew that some were thinking of ways Harry could be a danger to students and Hogwarts and that some were thinking of the benefit that having a trained elemental could bring to the Ministry.

Albus was the one who broke the silence, "I believe that we need time to discuss. If young Harry and Mrs. Potter would go back to my office, we shall call for you if we need to ask of you anything."

Lily squeezed James' hand and led their son back to Albus' office. But before they exited, a voice spoke up.

"I request that Mr. Potter leave as well." Lucius Malfoy spoke up in his usual snide voice, "He is too close to the matter at hand and would allow his emotions to influence any decision he made." Many members of the Wizengamot nodded in agreement.

James and Albus locked eyes, they'd expected this to happen.

"Fair enough, I shall leave as Lord Malfoy wishes." He was called Lord Malfoy due to his status as Head of an Ancient and Noble House. The Potters were Noble but not Ancient and therefore, James did not get that title.

The three of them sat in Dumbledore's office for a good half an hour. James had taken to pacing while Harry had taken to playing with his powers, making shapes and items that Lily suggested.

Dumbledore walked in, an unreadable expression on his face. James immediately turned to him.

"Well?"

"I am unsure of how they are reacting so far. An equal number of good and bad points have been raised. Mr. Hutchinson has been most helpful in stating the possible benefits of having Harry in their pocket."

"My son, will be in nobody's pocket." James seethed.

"At ease James," Albus soothed, "I will not allow that to happen. But they must be led to believe that they will have some sort of control over Harry. But we will discuss more a a later point, I have came to bring Harry into the chamber."

Lily stood up, Harry's hand in her's and walked towards them but Albus gestured for her to stop.

"Just Harry." He said as gently as he could.

"No, absolutely not!" James said venomously, there was no way he was going to let those politicians talk to his son without him there.

"Out of the question." Lily agreed.

Albus sighed, "Lily, James, you know I don't want to do this. But it is necessary, they want to see how he acts without you there. Ask him questions without your influence, and get a better demonstration of his powers. I will be there, I will make sure they don't request anything that would not be of benefit."

James and Lily still stood firm and resolute in their decision.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry spoke up, "Let me do this, I can do this."

"Harry-" James began only to be cut off by his son.

"No Dad, if we refuse their request, it would look bad on us and damage our chances of this working. Let me go and let me prove to them that I am in control enough to go to Hogwarts."

Lily and James shared a look before James sighed in defeat, "Fine, you can go." He turned to Albus, "You watch over our son Albus, you hear me?"

"Don't worry, I will make sure nothing bad happens." He placed a hand on HArrys back and gently led him out.

James and Lily sat on the couch, worried beyond belief. This was actually the first time Harry had been out of their sight for any period of time, they allowed Remus to watch over Anna when they went to Arendelle, but they'd never been away from him (that's not saying they loved Harry more, they loved them both equally. Harry just needed special attention). Always being within shouting distance. When they learned of his powers they also learned that their presence seemed to calm him down

Fifteen tense minutes later and the door banged open, causing the both of them to stand up. Harry rushed in with the biggest grin they'd ever seen on him, he jumped into their arms in a hug.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!"

**AN/: whew! Longest chapter yet. I think I did a pretty good job of it. Harry finds out about his inability to do wand magic and the showdown between the Potter and the Ministry occurs. Now don't worry, I'm gonna have a flashback or whatever I come up with to explain what happened in the court room. About the last chapter, I bet some of you thought that Elsa was in a snow sleep like the rest of the snow people, I thought of this too. Maybe she is maybe not. We'll see how the story goes. Write lots of reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hp=JK Frozen=Disney**

The bright red steam engine named the Hogwarts Express sat on the silent platform 9 ¾, not a soul around to be seen. And that was to be expected. Who in their right mind would board a train that was scheduled to leave in four hours?

Harry Potter, that's who.

He sat alone in one of the compartments furthest to the back. He was so tired that he was almost asleep but at the same time he was excited enough to keep him awake. After almost two years since being admitted, the day finally came for him to attend Hogwarts.

His family had left after he boarded, after a tearful goodbye that had taken over half an hour. Anna had gone from mad at him for leaving, to crying because she was going to miss him. His Mother, Father and Uncles were just proud, and a bit worried.

But the reason that they had gotten there so early was in order to avoid the crowd and have all the privacy they needed to say their goodbyes.

Much changed for the Potter Family over those two years. They had expected that telling the world what their son could do would thrust them into the spotlight. They just never really understood on what scale.

James agreed to a press release about what had happened within the Wizengamot chamber. Word would have eventually gotten out about what had happened and they'd rather have had it come out on their terms. The picture they wanted the press to get was that Harry was just like any other wizarding child with just a few extra details. But then Lucius Malfoy let the press know exactly what his opinion of Harry was, that he was a dangerous, dark being that they should never let anywhere near their children.

James had to be almost physically restrained whenever he saw the sneering arsehole in the Ministry. Only the thought that it was too late for them to take away Harry's Hogwarts acceptance kept him in check. The only way they could now deny Harry's acceptance into Hogwarts was if Harry was expelled once he got there. The Board of Governors had voted on Harry's acceptance then and there within the Wizengamot Chamber and they had voted 10 to 2 in Harry's favor. They could recall the vote but there would have to be a valid reason for that to occur.

What bothered James more than seeing Malfoy on a regular basis was that the git had convinced a number of others through his statement in the paper that Harry shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts. This only fueled the public interest in Harry. The press all but demanded more information on Harry. But James and Lily agreed that Harry would not be going into the spotlight anytime soon, they had told the press as much, not even giving them a picture. This unfortunately only made them more desperate for information.

The wards around Potter Manor were meant to keep attacking forces out and did more than a good enough job of keeping the press out, if they could even find it. They didn't exactly have the Manor's location in an address book and they were in the middle of a forest in Wales. Unless one dug up the information from the Ministry, it would be impossible to find out where they lived.

Also, thanks to the press, almost everyone now knew what an Elemental was. A very powerful being that had nearly unlimited control over an element of nature. This led to more parents thinking that Harry would be a danger to their children at school. Luckily more people were more interested in Harry's powers than they thought he would be a danger. Dumbledore assured everyone that every precaution was being taken to ensure student safety, this alieved many parents worries. The fact that Harry would be watched over by the greatest wizard in the world made them more accepting.

James and Lily had finally given into Anna's pleading and taken her to Arendelle. As they had expected, Anna became enamored with the place. She was a young impressionable girl in a place she had only heard fairy tales about. James and Lily had not told Anna the full story of what had happened to Elsa, only that she had left an eternal albeit mild winter over Arendelle before she had died. They asked Olaf and all the other awakened snow people to keep it a secret as well, if only to preserve Anna's innocence for a while longer.

Arendelle was the only place Harry could really let loose. He tried to keep as tight a rein on his powers as he could around the manor. But with all the open space in Arendelle and not the slightest chance of someone wandering around seeing him, he really just let it go (AN/: HA!). He would sometimes sneak out at night and travel up the mountain range, releasing everything. Avalanches and blizzards just seemed to pour out of him, giving him a kind of rush he'd never truly know before. He always returned to the castle before dawn but was unable to get back to sleep. Using his powers that much gave him such an adrenaline rush that could keep him going the next day without getting tired due to his lack of sleep.

Thanks to his midnight wanderings, he also found a new favorite pass time, snowboarding. He'd heard his mother talk of muggles doing it once and had wanted to try it for so long, he'd just never had a mountain to try it on until now. It took several attempts with trial and error to get the shape of the board right, but his ice board probably worked just as well as any muggle one. And Harry now decided that there was nothing more fun than going down the mountain at high speeds, he especially liked how he could make up a terrain park as he went. He didn't even need a broom to get back up the mountain, he'd just conjure an ice sled and then use a blast of wind to propel himself back up.

James and Lily tried to take them to Arendelle every other week, if only to keep them from going stir crazy from all the time at the manor. Harry and Anna certainly weren't complaining and neither were all the awakened snow people who had awakened. They were just like Olaf had said, wolves, golems, and knights made of ice, some even had crossbow bolts still sticking out of them from their battle all those years ago. They all treated them as if they were royalty which, Harry supposed, they were.

Harry looked out the window and saw that the first of the families were beginning to appear. He sat up and stretched in order to stay awake, he pulled out a book on potions and began to read about the effects temperature can have on potions. With all the time the spent at the manor, their mother had decided that Harry could benefit from some light magical reading to go along with the Pre-Hogwarts studies like mathematics and english. It's not like he was going to have a lot of classes this year. In fact they'd already discussed his schedule with Dumbledore and he was only taking Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Potions, and attending the theoretical parts of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Suffice to say, He was going to have a lot of free time. The downside was that because of all that extra time, his Mother was expecting him to be at the top of all those classes.

Potions was the subject that he focused on the most, it was one of the most applicable subjects he was going to take and the most volatile. And like any boy his age, he was most excited for the thing that promised the most destruction. And there was the added fact that his powers were going to directly affect his potions and those around him. If he didn't keep a tight reign on his powers, he could possibly cause a potions accident. The temperature of a potion can be the difference between a perfect concoction and an explosion in your face. And with how he affected temperature, he was going to make sure to never lose control.

As excited as he was about attending Hogwarts, he was equally as nervous. Nervous about his powers getting out of control, nervous about being so far away for so long from his family, and nervous about meeting kids his age. In his entire life, Harry had only been friendly with one other child besides Anna. It was no fault of his own, his parents were worried about what may happen if he lost control one day while around someone else. They did not worry about Harry being around Anna as much as they used to, Harry was beyond careful when around his sister. That night four years ago still shook him whenever he thought of it, he still had that nightmare as well.

Harry had only met the other child recently, three months after his tromp through the Wizengamot Chamber. Harry's godmother Alice and her husband Frank had agreed that it was time Neville and Harry be introduced, they would be going to school with each other and would meet anyway. Harry and Neville got along famously, Neville finding almost as much joy in Harry's powers as Anna. Neville had been sheltered by his parents as their only child, but he was not sheltered on the same level as Harry. He'd gone out and met other wizarding children like the Weasleys and Bones children but never very often.

Harry set down his book after a half an hour of trying to focus, he just couldn't right now. All the possibilities of things that could go wrong weighed on him. So he did the only thing that could take his mind off of anything. He played with his powers.

For obvious reasons, he hated and feared using his powers after Anna's incident. He was still cautious when using them, but as time passed, he grew to love them. He loved them almost more than anything in the world. They made him feel unique, powerful, and free.

Harry formed a snowflake made of ice. It was as thin as the cover of a book, about the size of his hand and clear as glass. He turned it end over end, admiring the uniqueness and beauty of it, before hurling it at the opposite wall. The iceflake was imbedded half an inch into the wall. Harry smirked, out of all the things his powers could do, his ice shuriken was one of his favorites. It was so easy to make them and was just so fun to play with. What eleven year old didn't like weapons? He, of course, never let his mother see him use this power. She'd go all protective mother on him, saying that it was too dangerous. Pft, all his powers were dangerous, no matter what way looked at it. The only difference, he supposed, was that this particular trick was intended for violence.

"The trees by your house weren't enough? Now you have to go and hurt a train?"

Harry looked away from the now damaged wall to see a dirty blonde headed boy leaning against the doorframe of his compartment. He had a round face and was shorter than Harry by three inches but he carried himself with an easy going manner.

Harry smirked, "I'm sure the teachers can repair a small gouge in the side of a train. And as I recall, you were the one who urged me to keep practicing in the woods."

"I said keep practicing, not try and murder a train. The Express is magical, for all we know it's sentient. I bet the train will kill you by third year." He said earning a laugh and a grin from Harry.

"Then I'll make sure that it takes you down with me, Neville. What's been going on? Haven't seen you in a month."

Neville collapsed on the seat opposite of Harry, "I'm sure you can guess, My Dad pretty much works for yours and has been busy cleaning up after that attack on Knockturn Alley. I've just been flying around the manor, playing with that practice snitch I got for my birthday. And Mum has been in a tizzy with Hogwarts preparations." His mother Alice was a muggleborn like Harry's mother which is one of the reasons they got along so well back in school. And thanks to her muggle heritage, she was allowed to take up a teaching post for muggle studies at Hogwarts. She was never far away from her family however, she often would floo home to spend time with them after classes were over.

"How did Anna take your leaving?" Neville asked.

Harry sighed, "Bad. Wouldn't stop crying."

"Well, what did you expect? You're basically her favorite thing/person in the world, plus her normal means for having fun. You leaving for months at a time ought to have hit her hard." Neville reasoned. Despite not knowing the Potter siblings for very long, he would have to be blind to not notice the bond between the two.

"Yeah…" Was all Harry had to say to Neville's insight. Despite loving his Sister more than anything, it was nice to get away from her sometimes. When he first started to hang out with Neville, he realized this. Anna could get a bit… clingy, could be a word used to describe it.

Neville pulled him into a discussion about which house they'd be sorted into. They have discussed this many times, it would be an interesting type of topic until they were finally sorted. Harry, to be honest, didn't care where he was sorted. He was just excited to go to Hogwarts. He wouldn't mind going to Gryffindor of course, after hearing all the stories his parents had told him, that was a give in. But if he wasn't sorted there, oh well. It didn't matter.

A sudden lurch told them that the train was underway and both gazed out over all the families waving goodbye. Some parents were even running alongside the train to get the last glimpse they could of their children. Harry really wished his family could have been here to see the train off, but they all agreed that they'd rather not deal with any press lurking about or and parents who disapproved of Harry attending.

A knock at their door tore their attention away from the window.

"Uh, hi… Do you mind if it sit with you guys?" It was a girl. She stood shorter than Neville and she shuffled her feet awkwardly. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore muggle clothing, a navy sweater and blue jeans. Harry himself wore jeans and a t-shirt while Neville was in his school robes already.

"Yeah sure." Neville said with a smile, the girl smiled and dragged her trunk into their compartment. They helped her get it up in the rafters before they sat back down, The girl sitting down on the seat next to Harry.

"I'm Erin!" She said brightly.

"I'm Neville and he's Harry." Neville introduced them. Harry gave her a kind of awkward smile, he wasn't very good with new people. It took him a week full of visits to be comfortable enough around Neville to actively use his powers around him.

"Soooo…" Erin said, trying to think of a topic. "Were you two raised as wizards all your life."

Neville nodded, "Yup, my Mum's actually a teacher here."

Erin's eyes widened, causing the freckles that they had not noticed before to become a bit more prominent, "That's so cool! Have you already been to Hogwarts and know spells and stuff?"

"Nah, it's kinda tradition that first year students don't see the castle until they arrive at the school via Hogwarts' Express. And I don't know any spells, well not any I can perform anyway."

Erin's eyes drooped towards the floor, "Shame, I was hoping to see more magic. Ever since McGonagall turned one of my books into a bird, I've kinda been obsessed with seeing as much magic as I can."

"Oh, you're muggleborn then?" Neville questioned.

Erin nodded.

Neville grinned, "Well if you wanna see some magic, Harry here's your guy."

Erin turned to Harry, "You know magic?"

Harry squirmed in his seat, "Er… in a sense. I'm not a wizard though."

Erin tilted her head, "Well then why are you on your way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and _Wizard_ry?" She asked with emphasis on wizardry.

"Because I can do magic, just not wizard magic." Harry explained.

"Can you show me?" She asked causing Harry to grimace, he knew he'd be asked for a demonstration of his powers. He just didn't think it would be on the train.

Harry gathered ice into his hands, the blue and white light caused Erin to gasp in surprise. The ice kept forming until it took the shape of a white, canary sized bird whose head twitched as it took in it's surroundings.

"That's amazing!" Erin said in excitement, "How in the world did you do it?"

"Harry here, is an elemental." Neville said with a grin, "An elemental is someone who can control an aspect of nature, for him it's ice. He's currently the only one in existence."

"The bird's made of ice?" She asked not believing that the small white bird that was flying around their compartment was made of ice.

"Ice and snow." Harry confirmed, "And I'm not an ice elemental. A winter elemental would be a better term for it."

Neville waved his hand, "Potato, Pototo."

Erin stretched out her hand, inviting the bird to land on it which it happily did. She was then able to feel that it was truly made of ice and snow. But it just looked so life like.

"You're the only one?" Erin questioned.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, or at least the only one known. There's an elemental born like once a century. The last one was a wind elemental."

"Bet he was really good at quidditch." Neville joked.

"He probably didn't need a broom to fly." Harry said.

Erin looked at them questioningly, "Flying brooms? You're kidding. And what's quidditch?"

Neville looked aghast at the thought that someone didn't know what quidditch was. He launched into a great long and detailed explanation of what quidditch was. Harry was fine to let Neville talk for awhile. He personally didn't have any opinion in quidditch. It never really interested him much. And brooms didn't respond to him very well and after a while, he'd have to take a break because the broom stopped working due ice buildup.

Harry knew he was not going to play quidditch, but Neville on the other hand, he loved quidditch. Said he was going to try out for the team as soon as he could, didn't care which position he got, he just wanted to play. Harry had seen him fly and he could a test to the fact that he was good. Anna seemed to be a natural flyer like their father, on the few times she'd been allowed to fly, she was amazing. Picked it up right away and Harry could tell she'd be perfect seeker material when she got to school.

Erin seemed to have an endless amount of questions. What did they eat? Was all of their family magical? Did they have any magical pets? What were some other classes that Hogwarts offered in the later years? What jobs existed in the wizarding world? What magical creatures were real and fake? The list went on.

The candy trolley came through about halfway into their trip, Neville bought an assortment of the more popular wizarding candies for Erin to try. And it was then that they could out that she was a candy addict. She ate a total of six chocolate frogs, nine licorice wands, a whole box of every flavor beans (even swallowing the more disgusting ones), and two cauldron cakes. When they inquired about her appetite she just shrugged saying she loved candy (yeah, no duh). She said that she had gotten a total of sixteen cavities. Harry and Neville didn't know what cavities were, must be a muggle thing, but they acted surprised when they were told so as not to appear ignorant.

They once again got onto the topic of sorting. Erin wanted to know everything they knew; what the different houses were like, the mascot for each house, and what decided where they go. Neville didn't know how they were sorted although Harry did. His parents thought it best he knew, to make sure he wasn't nervous and didn't accidentally create a snowstorm in the Great Hall due to his emotions. He was slightly insulted at the thought his parents had that little amount of faith in him to control his powers, he knew they were just being careful but still. Harry didn't tell Neville or Erin though, it was tradition the first years not know how they were sorted until they were within the Great Hall.

A voice came over the intercom, letting them know that they'd be a Hogwarts in twenty minutes and they should make sure they had their robes on. Erin volunteered to leave for a minute so that Harry could get his on and then the two of them left so that she could do the same.

The three of them had their faces pressed against the glass of the train, hoping to catch a glimpse of the castle. No such luck however. The voice over the intercom told them to leave their trunks here and that they'd be brought up to the castle separately. The moment they stepped off the train they heard a deep voice bellowing:

"Firs' years firs' years! This way!" A giant of a man was holding a lantern and had a boar hound sitting next to him. Harry recognized him from his parent's stories, this was Hagrid.

Hagrid led them to a small alcove that Harry assumed had to be apart of the Black Lake. The bank was lined small wooden boats, maybe twenty in total.

"All of yeh' pile on in the boats and n'more than four to a boat." Hagrid said and they all rushed to comply. It was here that Harry realized just how many first years there were, they filled up all the boats and only a few like his own had three people in it (Him, Neville, and Erin). There must have been at least sixty first years.

"Everyone set?" Hagrid asked and looked around, seeing that there was no one left on the bank, he commanded, "Right then, forward!" The boats all gave a gentle lurch, propelling them soundlessly through the water.

No one really spoke, they all just enjoyed the calm and serenity that the night seemed to bring. The stars and moon shone brightly in the sky, causing the lake to light up in the starlight.

"You'll be gettin yeh first sight o' Hogwarts in a second." Hagrid warned from where he sat in his boat. He was so large that he took up one all to himself, although he had his dog sitting on his lap.

They came around a bend that had been covered by trees and what they saw shocked them speechless. The castle was enormous, it's large towers shooting up into the night sky. The windows all seemed to shine with some sort of light, letting them see the shape of the castle even in the darkness of night. Harry was struck with the same wonder and awe he had first experienced when he first laid eyes on Elsa's Ice Palace.

"That… Now that's something else." Neville said with wide eyes, Harry and Erin could only nod their heads in agreement.

They arrived at a boathouse and Hagrid led them up a winding path toward the front gates of the school. His large fist gave a loud knock that sounded almost like a hammer was hitting the door.

They waited a few seconds before the doors opened inwards, revealing a stern looking woman dressed in practical robes and a witches hat.

"Ah, Hagrid. Good, I see you've brought the first years." She said.

"Jus' doin me job Professor McGonagall. Now I must be off, centars tell me there's been sightings of a manticore in the forest. I'd like to check it out for me self." The first years were wide eyed at the thought of a manticore near their school.

She nodded as if this were a normal thing, "I'm sorry you'll be missing the opening feast then, have fun and be safe." She said as if to a teenager.

He waved her off and left.

She led them inside and stopped in front of a set of very large oaken doors, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

They all shuffled nervously, despite knowing what the ceremony entailed, Harry still felt butterflies in his stomach.

Neville nudged him, "Dude, calm down. You're freezing the floor." He whispered.

The floor around harry was beginning to form frost, Harry hadn't even noticed and luckily neither had anyone else. He quickly took some slow deep breaths, calming himself. The frost quickly faded away due to the heat in the castle.

The doors opened back up and Professor McGonagall reappeared. "Please follow me." They all obediently followed, all of them gazing around in wonder. There were five large tables, four of them were covered in students and went lengthwise down the hall. The other table was at the very end and seemed to be the staff table if the assortment of adults was anything to go by. The air was full of floating, enchanted candles that somehow did not drip wax onto the tables. The ceiling was enchanted to give off a picture of the night sky, one could just see the real ceiling behind it along with the windows for owl post. Tapestries of the four houses were hung over each table, letting them know which one was which. Harry spied Dumbledore sitting in the Headmaster's chair, he gazed happily at the first years. Harry caught his eye and the only outward sign the Headmaster gave to noticing him was the subtle wink he gave him. Harry grinned, his nervousness forgotten.

He then noticed a small three legged stool sitting at the front of the four tables. A ratty old wizards hat sat atop of it. The Sorting Hat, Harry realized. Others noticed this too and wondered what it was. Then the thing moved and began singing:

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat finished it's song, causing the students and teachers to clap.

Many of the first years looked relieved, all they had to do was try on a stupid hat!

Professor McGonagall turned to them, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said while revealing a scroll of parchment from her sleeve.

"Abbot, Hannah!" She called out and a girl with short blonde hair tentatively stepped forward. She sat down on the stool while McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She sat there for but a second before the hat cried out

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table to their left burst into applause, Hannah hopped off the stool and quickly made her way to the cheering table.

"Aren, George!" Mcgonagall said and a boy with brown hair stepped forward. It was here that Harry realized that they were going in alphabetical order, and with sixty of them to sort, this could take some time. Especially since he was all the way in the P's.

Harry let his attention drift he saw his Aunt Alice at the staff table. Her kind brown eyes stared directly at Neville who stood next to Harry. He caught her gaze, she gave him a small wave and a reassuring smile.

Harry saw Horace Slughorn, the current potions master. He recognized him from many of his mother's school photos. Most of the photos had been taken at a party of some sort. He was rather fat if Harry was to be completely honest and had a walrus mustache.

He, of course, recognized the extremely short Flitwick. Harry didn't know if the man was a midget or half goblin. No one had ever asked, despite the professors small stature, he had won an international dueling tournament. Giving him great respect among the students.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Harry's friend gave him a grin and walked confidently up to the stool. Harry didn't know how he could be so calm around so many people and having just found out about the sorting. Harry himself had known about the sorting for weeks and he was nervous.

The hat was barely on his head for a moment before it shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

Neville sat up from the stool, gave a grin for his enthusiastically clapping mother, and walked toward the table with the red and gold banner.

The sorting continued in much the same manner, no one took longer than ten seconds so it didn't take to long for them to get to Potter.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall said, his name causing whispers to break out among the students. His name had been featured prominently in the prophet as of late. His admittance was under a lot of scrutiny and stories had been in the paper for the last week about it. Of course everyone knew he was an elemental, they had made a big deal about it two years ago. It was only now that it was becoming relevant again.

Erin gave him a small smile as he walked past, she had not been called yet and he idly wondered what her last name was. He'd never gotten it on the train. Students craned their necks to get a good look at him, the papers never had a picture and this was the first time anyone had ever seen him.

Harry sat on the stool and felt the hat fall over his eyes. He couldn't even see and felt kinda silly just sitting there like that. He began to get nervous again until the hat started talking to him.

_"Well this is most interesting. A student who is not a wizard, attending Hogwarts."_ The hat's cranky voice said with interest, _"Ah, an elemental! We've never had one at the school before, should be most exciting."_

Harry realized the hat was talking in his head, _"Can I be sorted now? I kinda just wanna sit down."_ He thought back.

_"Patience young Potter, you're sorting will be different and harder than most for obvious reasons. Now let's see here, a decent mind no doubt but I see that you do not truly have that drive for knowledge. You're not particularly ambitious I see but you have a fair amount of cunning. Your are hardworking but you seem to only be loyal to and trust your family."_

_"They're pretty much the only people I've had any contact with."_ Harry thought back causing the Hat to chuckle.

_"Quite right. Oh what's this? I haven't seen bravery and daring like this in a long while. I see you like to do extreme sports this 'snowboarding' looks most interesting. Yes, there can be no other house but GRYFFINDOR!"_

**AN/: MY GOD WAS THIS A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE! Oops the caps lock was still on. Oh well. Anyway, this chapter fought me every step of the way. I had to restart the beginning three times. Sorry for skipping two years ahead but those two years would have basically just been filler chapters that don't add much to the story. So I decided to skip right to the good stuff. I hope you liked this chapter and let it be known that I don't really go back and read what I've wrote, once I'm done writing I post. So if you see any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, let me know in the reviews. Another thing, I'm still uncertain of what I'm going to do with Elsa, I mean she won't add much to the story. Just more 'Frozen' aspects. And it's not like she has much to live for anymore, all her family is dead. Let me know what you think about it in the reviews as well. You've probably also noticed that I amped up the number of students that Hogwarts has, no particular reason for it, just seemed to make the story more interesting. I also don't plan on having any of the original storyline and I mean no sorcerer's stone, no chamber of secrets (until maybe later), and I'm not certain about the triwizard tournament. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Frozen Disney, HP JKR**

The Hat was lifted from his eyes and he saw the House of gold and red cheering enthusiastically for him. Many were on their feet cheering, it was definitely the largest response so far. Harry felt a wave of relief pass through him at the positive reception he received.

He hopped off the stool and made his way over to Neville who had cleared a spot for him. He was grinning widely.

He thumbed him on the back, "Nicely done Harry! I believe you had the longest sorting so far, it was at least thirty seconds."

"Thanks I guess." Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Suddenly, two red headed twins popped up on the opposite side of the table, moving those who had been sitting there before to the side.

"Good evening"

"Mr. Potter."

"It's our"

"pleasure to"

"make your"

"acquaintance."

They alternated speaking, almost as if they had rehearsed it. The two wore matching mischievous grins.

"Uh, hi?" Harry answered

"How did you two get there? You weren't here a second ago." Neville asked.

Their grins widened, "We simply"

"crawled underneath"

"the table."

"I'm Fred Weasley"

"and I'm George Weasley "

"at your service." They finished together and reached across the table for a handshake. Fred shook Harry's hand while George shook Neville's, then they switched so that it was Fred with Neville and George with Harry. Then they shook each other's hands and began to shake the hands of those around them.

Harry cracked a grin, these two kinda reminded him of Sirius. Harry then saw Erin head up to the stool after McGonagall called "Rataczak, Erin." So that was her last name. The hat rested on her head for only a few seconds before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!" She gave a great smile before hopping off and heading directly toward them. Harry was glad that he was in the same house as what he would consider his first two friends, some luck huh?

She squeezed into the seat on Harry's right. "Thank God that's over, I almost tripped on the way up there!"

Harry laughed, "I nearly froze the stool when I sat down." He said causing the others to laugh. They didn't know how close he really was to losing control, if he was anymore nervous, he was positive ice would have formed in some form.

The redheaded twins reached over and shook Erin's hands, each shaking one hand before switching to the other.

"I'm George"

"and I'm Fred." huh, Harry could have swore the twin on the left was George last time. They must have switched spots when they were shaking everyone's hands.

"Erin." She said bemused.

"We just thought we'd come over and greet Hogwarts' newest Elemental." George... Fred... whoever said. Harry was thankful they stopped doing the switch speak.

"You came over here because of Me?" Harry asked, he didn't particularly like that.

"Well of course! Everyone at this table was hoping you'd sit next to them. We just have the gall to switch spots and sit next to you instead."

Harry looked down the table and saw that a large number of students were staring at him, it made him feel rather uncomfortable.

"You see Harry, when we see something that we want to know about, we don't watch from afar." The twin on the right said.

"No we most certainly do not." The left twin agreed, "We go directly toward what interests us and observe up close. You won't see us whispering and gossiping like some who currently are." He said a bit louder so that most close to them could hear them, those who had been whispering turned red and looked away. Harry was grateful for this.

"And right now, you are the most interesting thing at Hogwarts. So congratulations!" Right twin said with cheer.

"You want to see my powers?" Harry guessed.

"That's kinda expected isn't it? Everyone wants to, we just have the nerve to ask. So can we? Oh please, oh please, oh pretty please!?" Left twin begged. Erin was holding giggles behind her hand while Neville was snickering. Those around them listening in were in the the same state as those two.

"Uhh…" Harry didn't like showing off his powers to people he just met and he barley ever met new people.

"With sprinkles, and whipped cream, and six-"

"TEN!"

"Right, ten cherries on top!" Everyone was openly laughing now but quieted down when they saw McGonagall glaring at them. They kinda just interrupted the sorting ceremony with their laughter, but they only had six kids left.

Harry sighed, "Sure, but later. Sometime after the feast." He conceded, it wasn't like he was going to be able to hide his powers. Everyone was surely gonna see him use them. And who knows? Maybe he'd eventually get comfortable enough that he'd use them as much as he did at home.

The Twins whooped and high fived each other. They then noticed that their little brother 'Ronald' was called and they couldn't just let an opportunity like this one pass up.

"Let's go Ronnie!" Left twin shouted.

"Give em' hell baby brother!" Right shouted

"Everyone look out for the big bad Ron-ster makin' his way to the Hat!"

Every student in the hall burst out in laughter. Ron's face turned an equal shade of red to match his hair.

"Weasleys! Quiet down and come see me after the feast!" Professor McGonagall yelled at them which did absolutely nothing to knock the grins off their faces. Infact, Harry saw them give each other a lowfive under the table. Harry saw another head of red hair a ways down from the table, facepalming himself. Harry guessed this was the older brother.

"New personal best to be sent to her office." They informed causing more laughs around the table. Harry didn't really like how they embarrassed their brother, but he had to admit that the twins were funny. He could already tell that there was hardly a line that they wouldn't cross for the sake of humor.

That hat was on Ron's head for only a couple seconds before shouting out the House of Lions. He hopped off the stool, his face still red, and made a beeline toward the twins.

The twins noticed the angry expression on their brother's face.

"Time to go Fred?"

"Indeed it is George."

The two slowly sank down on the bench before disappearing under the table, most likely to go back to where they were before.

Ron made it to the twins vacant spot and peered underneath the table in search of his elder brothers but they were long gone by now. He decided to take their seats.

"Nice to see you Neville." Ron said with a scowl.

Neville was grinning ear to ear, "Good to see you too Ron-ster."

Ron put his face into his hands, "Shut up."

Ron was the second to last to be sorted and the last kid 'Blaise Zabini' only took a few seconds to be sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore rose to his feet to address the school.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, and to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you, but that begins tomorrow. For now, we feast!" He ended with a flourish of his wand, and suddenly, food appeared over the tables.

Chicken, peas, beans, turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberries, peaches, and so much more. It truly was a feast and everything looked delicious. Ron's face lost it's scowl and turned to one of absolute desire. He did not waste any time in diving in and neither did anyone else at the table.

About five minutes after the initial food rush, people started up conversations. All the first years were grouped together after the sorting and were getting to know their new housemates. Harry didn't participate much in the conversations, he was happy to just listen in.

Seamus Finnegan sat next to Ron and told them that he was the son of a Muggle father and a magical mother. His mother didn't tell his father that she was a witch until after they were married, said it was a bit of a 'nasty shock' when he found out. He also spoke with a thick irish accent that could rival McGonagall's.

To the right of Neville sat two girls, one claimed to be named Lavender Brown and the other said her name was Alseha and had a last name that Harry couldn't pronounce. It had a lot of 'kulu' sounds in it though. Lavender was admiring Alesha's many dark braids that covered her head.

Next to Erin sat a girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth, said her name was Hermione Granger. She kept on referencing things she read in books, the enchanted ceiling, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts itself. She seemed to be a human encyclopedia. But Erin gave her her full attention, she seemed to be enjoying learning more about all things magic.

Even some ghosts appeared, scarring most of the first years in the process. Harry had never seen a ghost but his parent's description was right on the money. Pale, floating, and transparent. Apparently it also felt like your hand was dunked in a bucket of cold water if you touched one. Harry tried it and felt nothing, his elemental ability seemed to cancel out every kind of cold. He didn't even know what it felt like to be cold because he never had been before.

"So tell us about yourself, Harry." A voice sounded down from the table, Harry saw it was a dark skinned indian girl he had not gotten the name of.

"Uh, what about me?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're an elemental, those Twins were right. You're the most interesting thing at Hogwarts, tell us about yourself."

"Excuse me, but what's an Elemental?" Hermione asked this, she'd been paying attention to Harry and was wondering why everyone cheered especially loudly for him.

"I take it you're a muggleborn?" The indian girl asked.

"Yes, but I've read everything I could on recent events in the wizarding world. None of it mentioned elementals." she said with a frown, she didn't like not knowing stuff.

"It's not a well known topic, until recently anyway, thanks to Harry. And I think it's only came up in the papers twice, once about two years ago, with that whole Wizengamot deal. And just this week. An elemental is… well I'm not really sure. The paper didn't give many details on what you could really do." She said addressing the last part at Harry.

Harry nodded his head, a small smirk on his face. "That's because we never told them and the Wizengamot only got a small taste of what I can do. An elemental is someone who can completely control a certain element of nature. For me it is ice or, more accurately, winter."

"You can control ice?" Hermione asked surprised, she'd never read anything about this in any of the books she'd bought.

Harry nodded his head but made no move to demonstrate.

"Can you show us?" The indian girl asked.

Harry sighed, "Is this going to become a common question?" He asked aloud and saw that everyone was listening. "That everyone wants a demonstration of what I can do?"

The table was quiet, everyone looked at him, most nodding their heads affirmative. All the looks made him uncomfortable.

"Fine, I will give one demonstration of my powers tonight in the common room. Then you all must respect my decision to never give another 'demonstration'. I am not some show performer, my powers are dangerous and I won't use them to show off. " Harry did use them for fun, but he'd never used them to impress someone or just because someone was curious about them. He knew the dangers using them brought and he planned on using them around other people as little as possible.

People started whispering to each other in excitement, most turned to the headmaster to see if he made any move to end the feast. They wanted to get to the common room as soon as they could to see the 'show'.

Sadly, the headmaster did not choose to end the feast for another half hour. And in that time, Harry had learned that the Indian Girl was named Parvati Patil. Neville chose to save Harry from anymore conversations with other people. He asked Harry about what he was going to do for classes since he was not taking any of the wanded courses. This statement caused Hermione to look at him in pity, not being able to do wand magic or attend classes must really be a downer. But then she got slightly envious when he told them that he was to be given one on one instruction with teachers to learn to control his ability.

The Headmaster stood, everyone becoming instantly quiet.

"Now that our tummies are nice and full, time for you all to go to bed and wake up bright and early for your classes tomorrow. But before you all leave, I would like to stress a few words with you all." His tone grew serious, "In these hard times it is important that we all remain united. Not only is your house like your family but so are the other houses, even if it may be a rather dysfunctional family. I fear there are grave times ahead and we all will need all the family we can get. Now off to bed, pip pip." He ended in his usual jovial tone.

No one really knew what to think of the Headmasters last message. Usually he just says something crazy and no one really cares. But most of them guessed that this had to do with the recent attacks. Nothing big had happened like at the DMLE bombing, but the smaller attacks were still constant and growing bolder. Attacks happening in broad daylight, home being attacked when families did not give Voldemort their support, and even some attacks on shops in Diagon Alley.

The Auror Department had not fully recovered from the bombing and were still relying on other nation's Aurors as a crutch. Harry had overheard his father and Sirius speculating over the number of follower Voldemort had and what they said filled him with dread. They estimated that Voldemort had about the same numbers as the aurors if not more. People had been more accepting of his offer to join him when it became clear that those who refused ended up dead.

The fifth year prefects lead the first year Gryffindors up their common room. The redhead that Harry had saw early said his name was Percy Weasley, so Harry was right in assuming that this was those twins' brother. Percy lectured them on some of Hogwarts' history, told them about some of the paintings, and warned them about the moving staircases.

They finally reached an eight foot tall portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress.

Percy turned to them, "This is the Portrait of the Fat Lady, or better know as the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. A password is required to open it up which will be changed every two weeks. The changed password will be written on the notice board if you forget, if you do not remember the password, you will be locked out. So don't forget. This years starting password is Unity." The portrait swung open as soon as he said it, revealing a room behind it.

The room was very cozy, with maroon colored walls covered in portraits of former Gryffindor Heads of House. Tables sat around the room, to be used for homework or games of Exploding Snap. A hearth sat to the left, comfy armchairs and couches surrounding it. To the back wall were two spiral stair cases, both most likely leading to the boys and girls dormitories. The Prefects must have taken them on a bit of a longer route to get to the common room because the upper years were already milling about inside despite all having left at the same time.

"Girls, you will find your dormitories up the staircase on the right and boys, it will be the same to your left. First years get the first floor, you will move up to the second floor your second year and so forth and so on. Your things are already in your dormitories, but since there are so many of you this year, the boy's dormitories will have two rooms this year, you will find out which one you are in by the name plates upon your doors." Harry looked around and saw that there were seventeen Gryffindor first years, the majority of which were boys. There were ten boys and seven girls. Gryffindor seemed to be the largest house for their year.

"And one more thing I would like to say to you all." Percy said and then smiled, "Welcome to Gryffindor."

Harry looked at some of the pictures of the former heads, observing what looked like a much younger McGonagall nearest to the fireplace. He then saw that everyone was staring at him expectantly. Oh right, the demonstration he'd promised.

He sighed, "Fine, but remember, I'm only doing this once." He gathered ice into his hands, the blue and white lights making those watching gasp in amazement. Harry decided against doing anything fancy and just stick with what he did at the ministry. It wouldn't be good to scare his housemates by making an ice golum on the first day.

He released his magic into the floor, causing the carpet underneath him to instantly freeze and somehow become as smooth as glass. The ice kept spreading out from him, covering the walls and portraits in frost snowflake designs. Ice extinguished the lanterns and hearth, but focused the moonlight from outside through the windows, causing the room to glow with a blue light. This trick, while not particularly useful, did impress any who saw him do it.

Many of the students slipped on the icy floor as they tried to observe the wonder that was Harry's magic. No one talked but some clapped in amazement. Neville clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Now as amazing as that was, Mr. Potter, I very much wish that my Common Room was back to it's original colors." McGonagall spoke from the entrance after a minute of letting the students observe, she too gazed around the room in amazement. Fred and George were on either side of her, both wore excited grins as they looked at the winter wonder land.

"Yes professor." Harry said dutifully and went through the hard process of thawing the ice. Everytime he did this, it seemed like the ice fought against him.

He gathered the ice magic into his hands and dispersed it into the air. Many looked sad that Harry's show was over.

"Now that that is over with, I expect you all to respect Mr. Potter's wishes and not ask him for another demonstration." McGonagall said with the expectancy that this be followed without question. "You all have class tomorrow and have to wake up early. I recommend you all get to bed. Mr. Potter, if you would stay behind for a moment."

Everyone dutifully headed up the stairs, many of them thanked Harry for his demonstration and said how amazing it was. Fred and George told him they were going to have so much 'fun' together. Harry didn't have the slightest clue what they had in mind.

"I would like to formally welcome you to Gryffindor House Mr. Potter. It truly is my pleasure that you became one of my lions. I am currently the envy of the Heads of Houses." She said with a smirk.

"Uh, thanks?"

"I would just like remind you that the no magic in the corridors rule applies to you too. I understand that you sometimes have difficulty controlling your gift and only ask that if you ever have a moment where you experience any problems with control, you find a teacher immediately and allow them to stay with you until you regain control."

That wasn't how his powers worked, his emotions caused him to lose control and being calm caused him to regain control. He didn't just randomly lose control and regain it, The best solution would probably be for Harry to go outside and be alone until he calmed.

Despite all of this, he agreed. "Yes professor."

McGonagall smiled at him, "I can tell Lily spent some time teaching you manors. Now that you have been sorted, your schedule has been sorted out. I will be seeing you on Wednesdays and thursday evenings while Filius will see you on Tuesdays and Monday mornings. The Headmaster has wished to meet with you sometime during weekends, but let it be known that the Headmaster is a very busy person and may have to reschedule sometimes. I will let you know when he can and can't meet with you and what time you shall meet with him."

"Yes professor, thank you professor." Harry said with respect and calm, but inwardly he was excited and barely held onto his control.

"You will have a lot of free time and you will be unsupervised for that time. Can I trust you to keep yourself out of trouble and not do anything idiotic?" She asked remembering all the antics his father had gotten into.

"Of course, professor."

She smiled, "Good boy, now go up and get some shut eye. I expect your room mates are getting settled in already.

Harry thanked her and hustled his way up the boys stairs. He stopped after the first flight when he saw the two doors that supposedly led the the first years rooms. Harry saw 'Potter' on a gold nameplate on the door to the right along with the names Weasley, Longbottom, Finnegan, and Thomas.

He entered and saw that it was decorated much like the common room with maroon and gold furnishings. A stove sat at the center of the room, most likely used for the cold winter nights. Five four poster beds sat an equal distance away from the stove, each flanked by a set of windows and space for storing personal belongings. Harry saw that everyone was rummaging through their trunk and were all getting into their sleeping apparel.

"Harry! Isn't this place awesome!" Neville said, "Oh and your trunk is over there." He pointed at the bed next to the window that looked out over the lake. Harry indeed saw that his trunk sat at the foot of his bed. He opened it and rummaged through it, looking for his reindeer decorated pajama bottoms and an undershirt to sleep in.

His four roommates stayed up into the night while he decided to try and get some sleep. What really ended up happening was all of them falling asleep before him while he had problems trying to get his mind to stop racing. He decided to write a letter to his parents and Anna, letting them know how his first day went, who he met, where he was sorted, and how much he missed them already. He wrote a separate letter for Anna to read, it would make her feel special and hopefully get her out of the undoubtedly bad mood she was currently in.

To deliver the letters, Harry formed an owl made of ice and snow and instructed it to fly high in the sky where it was cold so as to avoid melting. Harry watched the bird disappear through his window and wondered what the rest of the year was going to be like. Only after another hour was he able to fall back asleep.

**AN/: This chapter turned out a bit longer than I thought it would be. I had originally planned on putting first day of classes in here but with it's current length, I decided that would be better for the next chapter. This one was basically a continuation of the last one. I hope you liked how I portrayed the twins, I can't help but think that I made them come off as a little bit mean and selfish but whatever. If you can also tell by Ron's presence, there will be no bashing in this story. No one is inherently evil (kinda like in Game of Thrones) and everyone has their side of the story. Don't expect there to be that much from the OC characters that I haven't introduced yet, I grouped Harry in the same room as those from the book because they already all have their own personalities (even though I changed Nevilles) and I won't have to make up completely new and unfamiliar characters. I know that this chapter wasn't particularly exciting or anything, it was more of a filler chapter. But I'm trying to put some real effort into this story and am trying to make it really detailed. The next couple chapters will be really interesting, I promise. Oh and Rataczak is pronounced Rattacheck. Now I think that's all I have to say. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: HPRowling, FrozenDisney**

Harry was well and truly lost. The first day of classes for Gryffindor first years was on a Wednesday and consisted of Herbology, Transfiguration followed by lunch and then Potions. Harry only had to attend two of those classes. Herbology had been more of a syllabus class the first day, going over the rules of the greenhouses, some general info about her subject, and what they would be learning that year. Professor Sprout was a jovial, plump woman with patchy robes and dirt stains. She hadn't treated him any differently than any of the other student and for that, he was grateful.

He had gotten two reactions from people so far, curiosity about what he could do and fear at what his powers could do. Herbology had been with the Ravenclaws, 12 of them in total, and their reaction had mostly been curiosity. They'd asked him for a demonstration but he told them no or to ask some Gryffindors that saw what he could do. That had gotten him some frowns but he didn't care, he was not some dog that would do his little trick when he was asked. They would just have to learn to respect his decision.

Sprout had shown them some of her more magical plants, some that moved or changed color when you touched them. Something to get impressionable first years interested in plants. Harry wasn't that interested, seeing as how most plants couldn't survive in the cold, but had enjoyed her lesson well enough, she had not assigned any homework and that left Harry free to do what he wished until he had to go to potions. Instead of doing something boring like staying in the common room, he decided to go explore the castle alone.

What a horrible decision that was. The castle was enormous and no two corridors looked the same. One would think this would make landmarks stick out more but it only seemed to disorient Him even further. He knew that he was somewhere to the left of the main entrance, he was able to tell by looking out the windows and seeing the black lake. But he was just so confused, not one part of the layout made sense. One moment he'd be walking down a wide corridor, thinking that this must lead somewhere important, only to find out it leads to a dead end. All of the portraits he'd asked weren't any help, they'd just say something like go past the the portrait of Ernest, Gwen, and John and take a left at the portrait of the Battle of Wild Herald.

All other students and staff seemed to be in class and he hadn't run into any ghosts yet. It was like he was the only one in the castle.

Harry was beyond frustrated and hungry, he wasn't certain what time it was, ne never wore a watch because he always froze and broke them, but he was pretty sure it was lunch time. He was close to breaking a window and creating an ice slide down to the ground that was over a hundred feet below.

"Why did Dad have to go and lose the Marauder's Map?" Harry vented to himself, "Sure I couldn't use it, seeing as I don't have a wand, but I could at least learn the general layout of the castle."

"Oi! Potter, you lost?" A voice said from behind him.

Harry turned and saw it was an older student. A boy perhaps three years older than him with dark brown hair and an aristocrat face. He was wearing Slytherin robes and held himself in a very stiff manner, his shoulders hardly moved when he walked.

Harry sighed in relief, "Yeah I'm lost and quite hungry, could you show me to the Great Hall? It is still lunch time right?"

The older boy nodded, "Yeah there's about twenty minutes left so if you hustle you can still grab something to eat. Come on and follow me so that you don't get lost."

He turned and headed in the opposite direction Harry had been going in, Harry had to walk twice as fast to keep up with the older boy's gait.

"My name's Alexander Montague." The boy informed without turning to look at Harry.

"Harry Potter." He said back.

"I know who you are, I'd have to have lived in a cave the past two weeks to not know who you are. The famous ice elemental and first non-wizard to attend Hogwarts." Alexander took a sharp left and pulled a tapestry out of the way, revealing a hidden passage behind it.

"The more correct term is Winter Elemental, but yeah."

The boy nodded his head, "And how have your classes been so far? Or is your schedule a bit different from norm?"

"It's different, I'm not taking any of the wanded classes like charms and transfiguration. I am taking everything else though."

"Even Defence Against the Dark Arts?" He sounded surprised.

Harry was now being led down a spiral staircase, "I'm attending the theoretical parts of Defence, like what to do when you come across a certain dark creature and stuff like that."

"Watch out for the trick stair." Alexander advised as he skipped a certain stair, "Yeah, first year DADA is mainly theory. You learn maybe a total of six hexes your first year, we only really start learning spells in our third year."

"That's cool I guess." He didn't have much of an opinion on spells.

Alexander gave a laugh, "I guess that doesn't much interest you though."

"No not really, no." Harry recognized where they were when he saw the moving staircases.

"Ice would be about the only thing that interest you."

Harry didn't quite get what the boy was getting at, "... Sure." They came to one of the landings of the staircases.

Alexander spun quickly, wand in hand, and hit Harry with a point blank body bind. "Well if you love ice so much, why don't you go move to the North Pole and stay away from us wizards." The boy said venomously and with a vicious smirk on his face, "You don't belong here Potter, and you never will. You may as well just clear off now."

If Harry could move his face, it would have taken on an expression of shock. What the hell happened? One moment they had been chatting and the next Harry was being cursed.

"You should have never have come to Hogwarts Potter, it's going to become hell on earth for you. You're a creature, an abomination that should have never set foot on this earth. I'm not the only one who feels this way, we'll run you out of this school before the year's end." The boy gave him one last smirk before walking off in the direction they came from, leaving Him there stuck.

Harry watched him walk off in shock. That shock quickly changed to rage, how dare that arse attack him! He knew nothing. Nothing about Harry or his elemental ability. Calling him a creature? An abomination? What the bloody hell was the boy talking about? He belonged here… Didn't he?

His rage quickly turned into insecurity, did he belong in Hogwarts? He wasn't a wizard and Hogwarts was a school of wizardry. Why was he even here? To get an education in the limited fields he could possibly go into? He couldn't get a job anywhere in the muggle world and he couldn't get any job that required regular magic. What was he going to do when… if he graduated from Hogwarts?

Harry cleared his head of those thoughts, he had more important matters at hand right now. He was stuck, Alexander had froze him in an alcove on the fourth floor. It was dark and his robes blended in, no one would see him unless they were ten feet away and looking right at him. If he didn't escape, he'd miss any chance of eating and possibly his potions class. What could he, a non wizard, do to get out of a spell cast by a wizard?

The only thing he could do was release his elemental ability and hope it had some effect. He looked around, ice had already formed on the walls without his knowing. He let go of what he was holding back, causing icicles to jut from the walls, frost to form thickly over the floor, and the temperature to drop below freezing. An icy wind started whipping around his immobile form, causing his robes and hair to thrash about. And then he felt it, he started to get feeling back, he was able to move his fingers! He got an idea and tried pulling all the ice and frost within himself. The effect was immediate, all the ice was absorbed into him and he regained full mobility. He stumbled a bit before catching himself. Then he grinned, seems elemental magic beats wizard magic.

He started to make his way down the staircases, thinking about this new problem. The idea that an older student would attack him… He hadn't ever even considered that happening. That someone could have hatred for something that they knew nothing about, Harry thinks he now understood some of his Uncle Remus' stories.

But what was he to do about it? There was no way in hell he was going to tell a teacher or his parents. He wasn't going to rat on some other student no matter what they did, he wanted to take care of his own problems in his own way. But how to do that?

Harry entered the Great Hall and the sight of food caused his mouth to water. He grabbed five sandwiches and grabbed a seat next to whoever was left at the Gryffindor table. He went through the first two sandwiches in under a minute before he ate the rest at a much more sedate pace. He thought a bit more on this newest issue.

How was he going to get back at Montague? Should he even try and get back at Montague? Harry had never had to deal with someone who didn't like him, a product of being isolated from everyone but his family. He had no idea what to do, all he knew was that he wanted to solve this issue on his own and without any help. He wouldn't attack him, Harry had vowed to himself to never hurt anyone ever again with his powers, plus he didn't want to give anyone any reason to fear him. Harry realized that trying to get back at Montague would solve nothing. He would have to come up with a solution to that issue on a latter date.

And then there was the even more troubling threat that the boy had said at the end, that they were going to try and run him out of Hogwarts before the years end. Harry didn't know how to interpret this but it was clearly a threat toward himself. And he had no clue what he was going to do about it.

Then the bell rang and Harry realized that he couldn't retrieve his potion's book from his room, else he be late for class. He'd just have to go without supplies. Oh well, surely he could borrow Neville's book.

One good thing about his wandering was that he had found the entrance to the dungeons, so he didn't get lost on his way down there. He made it inside just before the bell rang. He was the last one to arrive and took a seat next to Neville.

Slughorn was sitting at the front of the classroom surrounded by steaming cauldrons, each one sending up a different color of smoke.

"Good morning first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. My Slytherins already know me, as their head of house, but allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Horace Slughorn, Mastery in Potions, Alchemy practitioner, creator of the cure for magical malaria, and co-creator of the cure for the common cold." He listed his many accomplishments, "I have taught at Hogwarts for almost eighty years now, I have taught most of your parents and even some of your grandparents."

He pulled out a clipboard, "I shall take role…" He then went through all their names, asking the student how their parents were if he knew them. It seemed he knew something about everyone who had been raised in a wizarding family. The man was quite connected. It was no surprise that he said a little bit more when he came to Harry's name.

"Ah Mr. Potter!" He said delighted, "Hogwart's first non-wizard! I look forward to teaching you."

"I look forward to learning, sir." Harry responded, his mother's manners lessons kicking in again.

"Yes, your mother was one of the very best students I ever taught. Is she doing well? It has been sometime since I last spoke with her."

"She is doing fine, sir. She is at home, taking care of my Sister." He responded.

"Splendid! Is she still working on her Potion's Mastery? She did tell me she was going through some setbacks."

Harry's mother had been working on an enhanced version of the recently created Wolfsbane Potion. Enhanced to not only let werewolves keep their minds during the full moon, but also be cheaper and make the transformation virtually painless. The 'setbacks' was actually her just putting her project aside for awhile due to their trips to Arendelle and because of all the attacks. But she had recently picked up her work again, if she finished, she would have the final component for her Mastery.

"She is back on course and I believe she could finish anytime." Harry truthfully had no clue where his mother was in terms of progress, he was just telling the man what he wanted to hear so that he would hopefully stop talking to him.

"Ah! That's very good. Next time you write to her, mention that I would very much enjoy a visit."

"Of course, sir." He had no intention of doing so.

"Suck up." Neville whispered at Harry with a smirk. Harry kicked his from underneath their station.

Slughorn finished taking role and paused to stir one of the cauldrons and wipe his brow of sweat, "In this class, I will teach you to brew the cures to many ails or to brew poisons that can kill a man in seconds. Potioneering has the ability to cause great good along with great harm." He looked around at all of them, as if gauging their expressions.

"An improperly brewed potion can have catastrophic results. It is for this reason that I expect that there will be no fooling around in my class. If I catch one person sabotaging another's potion, you will be sent directly to the Headmaster's office." They were all quiet, no one wanted to ask a question.

Then Slughorn smiled, "This does not mean that I do not wish for you to have fun!" He said jovially, "I hope you all learn to love brewing as much as I do. Now! There is no better way to start learning potions than by starting with something practical. If you would all open your books to page six, we will start working on a mild calming draught. We will all brew at the same time, you all following my step by step instructions. And by all means, ask questions!"

Slughorn led them through setting up their station, like how to control the heat of their fire or where the best place to put the cutting board was. He had one person from each station to come up and receive five ingredients, the Calming Draught that they were brewing wasn't complicated. There were only fifteen steps to it and Slughorn was telling them exactly how and when to do something.

"So where were you during lunch?" Neville whispered as he ground up blowfly wings in the way Slughorn had demonstrated.

Harry was stirring their cauldron, the part they were at required them to stir clockwise for a minute, "I was wandering the castle and got lost. Only found my way out a couple minutes before the bell rang." He left out the part about Montague.

"Find anything interesting?"

"The whole castle is interesting, every part of it is unique. Makes navigating it a pain."

"Yeah, I got lost on the way to transfiguration this morning." Neville swept the Blowfly powder into a separate dish.

"Anything interesting happen with McGonagall?"

"Nah, it was a pretty tame class. Just went over rules and then she had us try and change matchsticks into needles."

"Did you do it?"

"Kinda, I got it all silvery. But Erin up there," He nodded his head up to Erin who was partnered with Hermione, "she seems to have a real knack for it. She got it in five minutes, first one to do it too."

"Good for her. Anything else happen or was that pretty much it." Harry was really bored with stirring and was hoping for something a bit more interesting.

"Uhhh, oh! It turns out McGonagall is a cat animagus, we got to see her transform. And I found out that that kid over there," He gestured over to a boy with gelled back blonde hair in Slytherin Robes, " Draco Malfoy, he's a real git."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't take his eyes away from his potion, "What'd he do?"

"Made fun of Erin and Hermione for being muggle born and kept talking about how he's rich and that his father is on the Board of Governors."

Harry remembered his Father, he was one of the Governors who had voted against his coming to Hogwarts. That fact alone made Harry already not like this kid.

"But he shut up about muggle borns pretty quick when both Erin and Hermione beat him to transfigure the match." Neville said.

Harry nodded his head and finally stopped stirring, he took the plate to powdered blowfly wings and added it to the potion.

"Uh, Harry? Slughorn's not at that part yet, shouldn't we wait for him?" Slughorn was making sure everyone was done with one step before continuing onto the next.

"Nope, he was moving too slow for me." His mother had not officially given him any lessons, but she had talked with him about some of the things he had read. And one of those things was that if one waited too long between steps in potions, it could compromise the potency of the potion or ruin it all together. Harry knew Slughorn knew this and was pretty sure the man knew how long it took for a potion this simple to go bad. There were only some potions that could be done as a class this way.

"Besides, the rest of the potion is just stirring and adding the onion juice which doesn't need to be prepared. I can have this finished in three minutes." Harry added.

"If you say so, but if the thing blows up, you're taking the blame." Neville said and just watched Harry work.

Right after Harry added the onion juice, the cauldron of two burly Slytherin boys started pumping out large quantities of smoke. Slughorn instantly cast a spell at the cauldron which doused the flame and got rid of the smoke.

"And that class is why one must follow the instructions to the letter. You two did not grind your blowfly wings into a fine enough powder, yours were more crum like. In order to truly become adept at potions, one must speak the language. All potions books use the same terms. There is a difference between dicing and mincing an ingredient just as there is a difference between pronouncing and mispronouncing a spell. You must all learn the terms we potioneers use for certain things which will be your first homework assignment. I want you all to make a list of the terms used in today's potion and find out what their true definition is. This will be due next time we have class, for I am afraid we are almost out of time. Please clean up your stations and bring up any unused ingredients to the front."

They all cleaned up, dropping used ingredients into a bin that vanished them and dumping their potions into a draining cauldron.

"Wait right there Mr. Potter." Slughorn called just as Harry was about to dump out his, the plump professor waddled his way over and observed the contents of Harry's cauldron."Aho! A perfect potion, despite me not finishing giving you directions. Well done Mr. Potter, but I am afraid that I did say not to go ahead of where I was at. Five points from Gryffindor for not following instructions." Harry saw Neville give him an 'I told you so' look.

"But ten points to Gryffindor for an excellent first potion, it's clear you have your mother's talent My Boy!"

Harry smiled, "Thankyou sir." And then returned to their station allthewhile smirking at Neville who stuck his tongue out at Him.

"So a couple of us first years were thinking of going to explore the castle, you in?" Neville asked as they exited potions.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I think I've had enough of getting lost for one day. Besides I've got my first one on one session with McGonagall in two hours, don't wanna be late."

"Oh, that's cool. Let me know how that goes alright? I wanna see every new thing you learn you can do."

Harry nodded, "Will do." But truthfully, as much as he liked Neville, he was never going to show him all of what he could do. Not yet anyway. Maybe when he trusted him more.

They parted ways, Harry decided to go to the library, another thing he had found in his wanderings. He only had his potions assignment to complete and wanted to finish that so he'd have free time tonight.

The assignment took him twenty minutes once he found the correct book. He spent the rest of the time looking over some more detailed texts about the basics of brewing. It was actually a lot more complicated and interesting than he had thought it would be. The book he had been reading on the train covered just the mere basics, the one he found in the library was much more in depth.

An hour and a half had passed without him even realizing it. The only thing that brought him away from his book was the charmed message that McGonagall had sent, telling him to meet her in the classroom that was in the corridor just below the Gryffindor. Harry decided to leave then, better to be early than to be late after all.

Arriving at the classroom, Harry gave a knock. A few moments later, McGonagall opened up the doors.

"Ah, Mr Potter I see you've come early. All the better, we can begin sooner." She ushered him inside and Harry saw that it was just a very empty and very, very large classroom. It was about the size of Arendelle's courtyard and it's ceiling towered at least forty feet up. She must have magically expanded this room.

"We shall meet here whenever we are to have our session." Harry nodded his head affirmative.

McGonagall conjured two comfy looking armchairs and gestured for him to sit down.

Once they were both settled, she addressed him, "Now, as you well know, elemental magic has never been truly studied up close. You are the first case to ever be, and forgive me for putting it this way, 'studied' up close by scholars. It is my understanding that all the other elementals learned to control their ability on their own, normally in seclusion."

Harry nodded his head, everything she said was correct as far as he knew.

"Seeing as how this is a field of magic that has never been studied, I would like to have a better understanding of what you can do."

"You mean like another 'demonstration'?" He said tiredly, everyone wanted to have a glimpse of his abilities.

"No, you made it very clear last night that you have no wish to show off. And I applaud you for this."

"Er, thank you professor."

She nodded her head, "I merely wish to know your own understanding of your powers. How you see them and how you use them. You may simply tell me, there is no need for a show."

"So just like, tell you what I can do?"

She nodded, "Tell me about the different ways you have used your powers in the past."

"That could take time." He said, he didn't really want to tell anyone what we can do. Not even his parents or Anna knew the full extent of his abilities

"We have time." She answered back.

"Okay…" Harry thought about where to start, "Well, when I was little, I'd use them to play with Anna. Creating ice slides, making it snow indoors, making indoor ice rinks. You know, fun things kids do when it snows outside."

"And this is all you used it for?" She questioned.

Harry shrugged, "Didn't have much else of a use. I was a kid and loved using my powers for anything fun."

"You still are a child, Mr. Potter. Do you not use them for fun any longer?

"Sometimes, when Anna really persuades me to. But I never really want to, I stopped wanting to use them for fun after…" He trailed off.

"After what?"

Harry stayed silent, there was no way he was going to tell her about what happened with Anna.

"Nothing," He finally answered, "point is, it became clear that my powers were dangerous and I had to keep a tight reign on them. I didn't just swear them off though, the Headmaster made that abundantly clear that that would be a bad thing. So I just practiced control, and I found out that there is pretty much nothing that I can't do with ice."

"What about starting a fire?" She said with slight humor.

Harry gave a small smile, "Everything except that. My mum and I would play a game, she think of an object for me to make out of ice and I'd make it as detailed as I possibly could. Got pretty good at it too. She'd have me make lily flowers, wine goblets, crowns, pretty much anything intricate and detailed that she could think of."

Harry idly conjured one of his ice lilies, that was his mother's favorite thing for him to make. He did it without even thinking about it anymore. McGonagall looked closely at the ice flower, it was remarkably detailed.

"Next came the most interesting thing that I can probably do. I found out I could give my creations life."

McGonagall's eyebrows raised, "Life, as in you can make that lily grow in the ground?"

Harry turned thoughtful, "Never actually tried doing that before, could be worth trying." He broke himself from his inner musings, "No, what I found out was that if I created an ice sculpture of say a dog and the focused on making it as lifelike as possible, it became alive."

Her eyes were wide, "You mean it would behave and act like any normal dog would?"

He nodded, "Yep, Barry is like any dog you'd ever meet. He slobbers, chews, plays, eats, and poops like any normal dog would. Only made out of ice."

"Barry? You mean..."

"Yup, the first thing I ever brought to life. And now he's the family pet."

"I see… And he doesn't need you to recharge him with your magic or anything?" That was how transfiguration worked, one could create something but it would only last for as long as it had enough power. Sometimes the transfiguration would last years but it would always revert eventually.

"No, the only thing I had to do was create a small flurry to follow him around everywhere he goes. You know, so he doesn't melt."

"I see… That is truly amazing Mr. Potter." She complimented.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

Harry thought for a second, his ice-snowboard kinda fell into the category of creating anything out of ice. And there was no need to tell her about that. That only left one thing.

"I can create miniature blizzards or snowy tornados when I want to, they are quite strong. I've even uprooted some trees before."

"Then we shall not be using that particular ability anywhere inside. Thank you for giving me an overview of what you can do so far, Mr Potter. I only hope that you discover more ways to use your gift." She paused to gather her thoughts, "I haven't the faintest clue what Filius and the Headmaster are going to be teaching you. But seeing as how Transfiguration is my specialty, I say we choose to work on the ability that is closest to that which would be your ice forming."

Harry nodded, made sense.

"Judging by how detailed that flower is and from what you have told me, I can already tell that you are very good at making smaller things. But what about larger constructs? In transfiguration, it is often found that it is harder to transfigure larger items than it is smaller. Tell me, what is the largest thing you have ever formed from scratch?"

Harry thought about that, the largest thing he had ever worked on was the ice slide in Arendell, but he hadn't actually made that. He had just repaired anything that had broken over time. The largest thing he had ever created would have to be a jump he had made while on one of his nightly snowboarding escapades.

"I made a jump once when I went sledding, it was maybe thirty feet tall." He said sledding because he doubted she knew what snowboarding was.

"I see, and I take it that it wasn't very detailed."

"Yeah, it was pretty much just a slanted chunk of ice with snow over the top."

She stood up and gestured for him to do the same, "Then first thing that we are going to work on is working on large detailed constructs." She banished their chairs, "I want you to think of something larger than you have ever created and it has to be something you are familiar with."

Harry was a bit shocked that they'd be getting into working on his magic so quickly, he'd have thought it would have taken a week for McGonagall to ask him to start.

"Take your time in choosing something, I know that it is difficult to think of something sometimes." She added.

Harry nodded and thought of something big that he knew like the back of his hand. Potter Manor was where he spent all his life and he had spent a fair amount of time in Arendelle. It would have to be from one of those places. Suddenly, it just came to him.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember every detail he could, elemental ice magic formed in his hands, growing into the size of a snowball. Once Harry remembered everything he could, he placed the snowball on the ground and let the magic do the rest.

The snowball grew upwards and outwards, becoming over seven feet thick and then branching out. Harry had chosen to make the place where he and Anna spent the most amount of time when they were outside, in their tree. The oak tree was enormous and towered over the Potter Manor Grounds, it went outward more than it did upwards, it's thick, low branches proving perfect to climb on. Over the years of Harry and Anna's childhood, that tree had become their outdoor playground and any moment they spent together outside was pretty much spent there.

Harry's ice tree looked exactly like the one at home, only made of ice. The bark had all the grooves and carved from turquoise colored ice, the leaves were white with clear ice veins running through their surface. Harry even spied the spot where he and Anna had carved their names into the trunk all those years ago.

"Amazing." McGonagall said shell shocked, she had been expecting his bed or a statue of some sort, but this… this was unbelievable. It was so detailed! So detailed and unique that it looked as if it were formed by nature. "You remembered all the details of the bark and branches?"

"I… I don't know. I just thought of our tree and… my magic just kinda took over. I didn't remember the exact placement of every branch or every groove, I have no idea how it turned out this good."

McGonagall thought for a second before responding, "There is a theory that the human brain remembers everything it sees, we just don't know how to access that information. It's possible that you subconsciously remembered all of this and your magic simply followed that rather than your accessable memories."

Harry looked at his hands, "So my magic what? Took on a mind of it's own and formed this from what I subconsciously remember?"

"We can only guess but it is a possibility. But this is truly an astounding piece of work Mr. Potter, I can only imagine what you'll be capable of in the years to come."

Harry thought of Elsa's Ice Palace and how stunningly beautiful it was, he wondered if he would be able to making something as amazing as that.

"Can you remove the tree from the room? It's now taking up most of the space we need." She asked.

Harry nodded and tried to bring on those feelings of happiness and love, he felt them and he felt the connection he established with the tree. But this time, something was different. He couldn't make the tree turn back into his elemental ice magic, it was fighting him every step of the way.

"I… I can't." He cut the connection with the tree.

"You can't?" She looked surprised.

Harry frowned, "It's always been difficult to get rid of anything I create, it's like playing tug of war with a dog. They fight and pull but you can win that. This was like trying to pull a rhinoceros, it just wouldn't budge. I don't know if it's because it's too large or because it's alive or-"

"Wait, alive? The tree is alive like your animals would be?"

"Yeah, I've never made a tree before, and I guess I willed it to become alive."

"Amazing, I shall have to inform Pomona about this, she will love to see it." She stopped herself, "Do you think that that is why it is harder to get rid of? Have you ever tried to thaw something that is one of your alive creations?"

Harry blinked wide eyed, "No, this is the first time I've ever tried it. Any other alive thing that I created would last until they melted."

"I see… We shall have to explore this further on a later date. But I think I shall cut this session short, you have given me much to think about. Your ability is much more different than I expected it to be."

"Thank you Professor, and sorry for putting a tree in the middle of the classroom."

She chuckled, "It's quite alright, it is actually most fascinating and I wish to study it further. I will make sure to keep this room cold so that it doesn't melt."

"I can take care of that." Harry flicked his hand, causing a flurry to appear above the tree.

She smiled and shooed him out the door, "Run along Mr. Potter." She closed the door behind him and gazed up at the tree in wonder. It was a miracle of magic, something that is not alive yet still alive and created by an eleven year old boy. It was a headache worthy topic.

**AN/: Another long chapter that was super difficult to write. Sorry for the longer than normal update, I was having trouble with how I wanted Harry to act around other people. I chose to go with the respect towards adults, wary towards new people, and not liking to draw attention toward himself. It was difficult to write. Anyway, tell me what you guys think about it and let it be known that this was just first classes, there's a whole rest of the school year to come. Oh, and if you want to know what the tree looks like, just picture the one from Forest Gump. I think that's it, WRITE LOTS OF REVIEWS!**


End file.
